


Le temps de négocier II

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Stony [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Multi, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, Twins wont be separated, Vision is gonna be a great father, Wanda kids not born yet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve et Tony sont bien ensembles, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque, après un an de recherche, T'Challa découvre enfin le secret pour retirer la programmation Hydra du cerveau de Bucky ? Comment Tony vivra-t-il cette épreuve ?</p><p>Steve préfèrera-t-il Bucky à lui ou bien... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une suite pour ma première fiction, "Le temps de négocier". J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de cette suite eheh.
> 
> Alors voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire sinon: Bonne lecture !
> 
> Laissez-moi vos commentaires, vos suggestions.

**Chapitre 01**

Tony se réveilla, ce matin-là, avec l’impression que la journée serait magnifique. Il faisait très chaud, les draps étaient collants de leur sueur, mais lui et Steve se trouvaient en ce beau matin sur une ile que Tony avait réservée spécialement pour eux, pour trois semaines. Situés en plein cœur des Bermudes, encerclés d’une eau turquoise à faire saliver, ils vivaient temporairement dans une petite maison sur pilotis dont le patio donnait directement sur un petit lagon très calme. Ils étaient seuls de ce côté de l’ile, à profiter d’un soleil chaud et de l’eau parfaite.

Il y avait deux semaines qu’ils étaient là et Tony était plus heureux que jamais. Les bras de Steve étaient encore enroulés autour de sa taille, malgré la chaleur ambiante. Tony en profita quelques secondes avant de décider que la température avait gagné. Il s’extirpa de la grippe du capitaine et s’assit au bord du lit, regardant l’extérieur par une fenêtre ouverte à côté du lit. Le soleil était radieux, une légère brise faisait s’envoler les voiles transparents qui recouvraient l’ouverture et un petit bruit de vague se faisait entendre.

Il se leva, alla soulager sa vessie et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine de leur demeure pour faire le petit déjeuner. Depuis qu’il était arrivé sur cette ile, il avait toujours été celui qui se faisait servir le petit déjeuner, mais ça allait changer aujourd’hui. Il sortit donc les poêlons, alluma le gaz et commença la cuisson du bacon. Il sortit quelques croissants d’une corbeille à pain sur le comptoir, les déposa dans une assiette et les mit sur la table. Il fit ensuite des omelettes garnies de poivrons, d’ananas, de fromage et de jambon.

Il prépara ensuite des crêpes et décida qu’il avait assez fait de cuisine comme ça. Il déposa donc une carafe de jus d’orange sur la table, apporta deux assiettes bien garnies d’omelette, de crêpes, de bacon et quelques petites saucisses de porc bien grillées. Il prépara les couverts et se servit un café, en attendant que Steve daigne sortir du lit.

Il n’avait pas de journal ici, mais le silence l’apaisa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Steve surgit de la chambre, portant déjà son short de plage. Son torse, qui avait bien bronzé ces deux dernières semaines, contrastait agréablement avec la chaine en argent qu’il lui avait offert lors de leurs six mois de couple.

Aujourd’hui, ça faisait un an qu’ils étaient ensemble, et Tony pouvait difficilement trouver un moment plus heureux dans sa vie. Encore plus lorsque l’autre homme se rapprocha de lui avant même de commencer à manger son délicieux petit déjeuner, qu’il saisit son visage, lui fit un sourire éblouissant avec ses dents parfaites, et qu’il l’embrassa doucement, comme au premier jour.

C’était quelque chose qui lui plaisait énormément d’ailleurs, cette façon que Steve avait de l’embrasser. Il était toujours si doux, mais passionné, Tony ressentait à chaque fois tout l’amour que le capitaine voulait faire passer dans ses baisers.

Et chaque fois, il avait des frissons sur tout le corps; à chaque fois il se demandait si c’était normal d’aimer autant quelqu’un d’autre, puisqu’il n’avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il n’avait jamais été la personne la plus importante pour quelqu’un, pas même de la part de ses parents. Il n’était même pas certain d’être la personne la plus importante pour lui-même, tant il se donnait corps et âme dans Iron Man, dans Stark Industries, dans les Avengers…

Bien sûr, Iron Man c’était lui, mais jamais complètement. Lorsqu’il enfilait l’armure, Tony devenait le héros parfait que plusieurs idolâtraient. Il devenait quelqu’un de bien, de Tout-Puissant, capable de déplacer des montagnes – _une ville flottante, pensa-t-il amèrement_. Mais malgré tout, à l’intérieur de toute cette technologie, il était un homme, un homme qui a vieilli et qui est faible sans sa technologie.

Il avait besoin de quelqu’un avec lui, et il ne pouvait avoir quelqu’un de mieux que Steve Rogers, Super Soldat entrainé au combat, musclé de haut en bas et charmant au possible.

Plus il s’écoutait penser, plus Tony se dit qu’il ressemblait à une adolescente en chaleur. Mais il aimait ça alors pourquoi pas? Il répondit au baiser de Steve en plaquant sa main sur sa nuque et en approfondissant l’échange. Le capitaine gémit un peu, ce qui fit sourire le génie contre ses lèvres; il adorait ses petits gémissements, parce qu’ils signifiaient que Steve perdait le contrôle.

  * Merci beaucoup Tony, dit Steve en prenant finalement place à table. Il se servit quelques rôties, qu’il déposa dans son assiette déjà bien remplie. As-tu déjà prévu quelque chose pour aujourd’hui?
  * Pas vraiment, à moins que faire l’amour sur la plage, sur le bateau et sur toutes les surfaces possibles soit un bon plan pour toi?



Steve rougit un peu, ce qui fit rigoler Tony. Il soupira de bonheur puis étendit son bras pour saisir la main de Steve et croiser leurs doigts quelques secondes.

  * Je t’aime Steve.
  * Je t’aime aussi Tony, dit-il en souriant.



Tony relâcha sa main et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Un petit silence confortable s’installa, ponctué par quelques bruits d’ustensiles contre des assiettes et quelques oiseaux à l’extérieur.

Lorsqu’ils eurent fini, Steve insista pour nettoyer la table pendant que Tony se préparait pour cette chaude journée. Le génie protesta un peu pour la forme, mais contre le super soldat, il n’avait aucune chance alors il prit la fuite et alla se doucher.

Ils se rejoignirent sur la plage, où ils s’étendirent côte à côte sur une large serviette de plage, quelques verres de jus entre eux, Tony ayant cessé de boire depuis qu’il était officiellement avec le capitaine.

Ils passèrent une agréable journée jusqu’à ce que, bien installé sur la véranda en train de siroter un punch sans alcool, Steve reçut un appel sur son cellulaire que Tony croyait fermé. Le capitaine lui jeta un petit regard contrit, gêné d’avoir laissé son téléphone ouvert, avant de prendre l’appel dans une autre pièce de la maison de vacances. Tony trouva cela très étrange, Steve ne se cachant habituellement jamais lorsqu’il prenait un appel.

Il savait que Steve ne lui cacherait jamais rien, mais sa curiosité l’emporta sur tout et il se faufila à l’intérieur de la maison à la recherche de Steve. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il longea les murs jusqu’à pouvoir entendre l’autre homme, qui s’était réfugié dans la salle de bain.

  * Je suis vraiment très heureux, roi T’Challa, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi et Bucky… je vous serai toujours redevable… Bien sûr, je ferai le plus vite possible… Tony sera là bien sûr… merci encore majesté, au plaisir de vous rencontrer prochainement.



Tony sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il avait une totale confiance en Steve, mais... il gardait tout de même l’impression que Steve préférait Bucky à lui, à cause de leur passé commun. Il n’avait pas du tout confiance en l’assassin. Même s’il avait réussi à passer par-dessus le meurtre de ses parents, qui avait été fait par l’assassin lobotomisé par Hydra, il restait quand même réfractaire à le côtoyer plus que nécessaire.

Mais la joie qu’il entendait dans la voix de Steve, elle représentait tant de douleur pour lui, simple homme contre lequel Bucky l’emportait haut la main – _droite, ricana-t-il amèrement_ —. Bien sûr, il aiderait Steve à rejoindre le Wakanda aussi rapidement que possible, il n’était pas cruel, il ne priverait jamais l’homme qu’il aime de son meilleur ami… mais il avait mal, et il allait se battre pour garder Steve, quoi qu’il se passe.

Tony retourna sur la véranda et attendit que le capitaine arrive de lui-même. Il ne fallut que deux petites minutes avant que le soldat ne vienne reprendre place, semblant visiblement mal à l’aise.

Il gigota quelques secondes contre Tony avant que ce dernier ne décide de prendre la parole.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Steve? Demanda-t-il, pleinement conscient que dans quelques secondes il aurait mal.
  * Le roi T’Challa a trouvé une façon de retirer la chose qui permet à Steve de se faire contrôler. Il veut que je — nous venions pour le sortir de sa cryogénisation. Il dit que ce serait préférable que Bucky reconnaisse au moins une personne lorsqu’il se réveillera, pour éviter tout accident et naturellement, Sa Majesté a pensé à moi en premier…



Tony fit de son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais il savait que sur son visage de la peine et de la douleur transparaissaient. Steve le remarqua rapidement et son propre regard sembla affecté.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Steve serra Tony dans ses bras aussi fort que possible sans le blesser, et l’embrassa dans le cou tout en caressant son dos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Tony semblait si affecté, mais il ne voulait certainement pas le blesser et il avait le pressentiment que d’aller au Wakanda ouvrirait des blessures enfouies, ce qu’il ne désirait pas du tout.

Tony lui signala qu’il allait dormir, ce que Steve ne put lui refuser. Le génie entra à l’intérieur, prit une douche et se coucha, dévasté que cet anniversaire de couple finisse sur une note de douleur.

Steve le rejoignit, mais garda son côté du lit, inquiet que Tony le rejette s’il osait le prendre dans ses bras. Il s’endormit difficilement, perturbé par leur départ précipité de cette île et aussi par la tristesse qui irradiait de Tony Stark, cet homme qu’il aimait tant même s’il ne semblait pas le réaliser.

o O o O o O

Le bruit des moteurs faisait vibrer leurs tympans et Steve trouvait toujours ça désagréable, d’autant plus que de malheureux souvenirs étaient rattachés à ce bruit. Il se souviendrait toujours son piqué dans l’eau à bord de l’avion de l’Hydra durant la guerre, soixante-dix ans plus tôt.

Assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, en face du capitaine, Tony regarda ce dernier en songeant à la soirée de la veille. Lorsqu’il était allé se coucher, il s’était attendu à ce que Steve le rejoigne rapidement, mais le soldat était resté sur la véranda une bonne heure avant de venir se coucher, loin de lui dans le lit. Était-ce déjà le signe que leur couple battait de l’aile? Steve allait-il le laisser tomber lorsqu’ils mettraient les pieds au Wakanda?

Il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il aurait voulu boire un bon verre de cognac, mais dans sa résolution de cesser l’alcool, il avait décidé de retirer toute forme de boisson des endroits où il risquait le plus d’en prendre. Lorsqu’il arriverait au Wakanda, il prendrait une de ces cuites…

En attendant, il regardait le capitaine en se demandant combien de temps il leur restait ensemble. Encore dix heures avant d’arriver au Wakanda, leur île paradisiaque déjà loin dans ses pensées. Aussi loin que leur premier anniversaire ensemble, qui s’effilochait lentement dans son cœur.

Il but une longue gorgée de son café bien corsé puis détourna le regard de l’homme face à lui, regardant par le hublot l’étendue infinie de l’océan sous eux.

XXXXXXXX o XXXXXXXXX

Il fut réveillé par des lèvres contre les siennes. Steve était penché devant lui, l’embrassant tendrement. Tony ne sut pas trop comment réagir face au geste, préférant ne pas se faire trop d’illusions. Il répondit tout de même à l’échange par un sourire brillant, résultat de longues pratiques à porter un masque après son escale en Afghanistan.

  * Nous sommes arrivés, lança le capitaine.
  * Déjà!? Gémit-il, son cœur exécutant des dizaines de battements en trop.
  * Tu devais être épuisé pauvre Tony, tu as dormis sans arrêt pendant dix heures. Pourtant tu as déjà beaucoup dormi hier soir, est-ce que ça va? Vas-tu être malade?
  * Non je ne crois pas, dit Tony en tentant d’être le plus rassurant possible.



Steve le regarda directement dans les yeux.

  * Tony, je veux que tu saches que je t’aime.
  * Je sais, je sais, capitaine.



Steve eut un regard confus lorsque Tony ne répondit pas à sa déclaration. Le génie répondait toujours, sans exception, son manque d’attachement romantique dans le passé parlant pour lui. Et puis cet air inquiet qu’il arborait depuis la veille, lorsqu’ils avaient appris pour Bucky… Il avait peur que le milliardaire ne fasse une bêtise irréparable.

Il attira le génie vers lui, le soulevant en même temps de son banc d’avion. Il le serra fort contre lui, pour lui partager toute la tendresse et le réconfort qu’il était capable de lui prodiguer. Tony sembla se tendre dans ses bras, puis Steve le sentit clairement relâcher toute la pression. Son corps devint un peu mou entre ses bras et la tête du génie se posa dans son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur chavira dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il sentit Tony sangloter et pleurer contre lui. Loin de s’attendre à ce genre de réaction, Steve caressa son dos et embrassa le côté de sa tête, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour qu’il passe ce coup de blues.

  * Maintenant Tony, tu vas me dire exactement ce qui se passe dans ta petite, magnifique, petite tête.



Un long moment après les paroles de Steve, Tony releva la tête du cou de son partenaire et soupira. Le regard baissé, il entrelaça les doigts de leurs mains et les releva pour qu’elles soient appuyées contre les pectoraux de Steve, avant qu’il ne pose son front contre la clavicule solide. Il sentait ses joues s’assécher sous les larmes qu’il venait de verser et son cœur battait au même rythme que celui contre son front. Steve était inquiet, il le savait bien, et il se demandait s’il devait tout lui dire, ou se taire jusqu’à ce que l’inévitable se produise.

Les employés à bord de son jet privé sortirent de la cabine, ressentant sans peine la tension entre les deux hommes. Tony inspira et expira longuement, pesant le pour et le contre.

  * Je ne veux pas que tu partes Steve. Je t’aime moi aussi, désolé de ne pas t’avoir répondu plus tôt, mais-
  * Tony, Tony! Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais? Demanda-t-il en regardant le brun, ressentant toute la douleur de ses paroles.



Tony le regarda directement dans le bleu des yeux, jusqu’à ce qu’un petit sourire contrit n’orne ses lèvres. Tony semblait défaitiste tout d’un coup et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce qui fit un peu peur au capitaine s’il était honnête envers lui-même.

  * Je ne partirai pas Tony, ajouta-t-il plus fermement. C’est toi que j’aime Tony, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais te quitter, après tout ce que nous avons vécu avant d’être ensemble, toutes les peines, les blessures et les combats.
  * Tu vas vouloir choisir Bucky, quand il sera réveillé.



Steve le regarda et une lueur passa dans son regard. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Tony paniquait, pourquoi il était si triste depuis la veille.  Son sourire s’agrandit malgré lui, heureux de savoir que Tony l’aimait à ce point-là. Il l’embrassa, plus passionnément que jamais, puis le garda dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

  * Tony, j’aime Bucky c’est vrai, mais tu es celui qui partage ma vie, tu es celui que je veux. Arrête de te faire du mal en voyant toujours le côté négatif des choses. Tu mérites d’être heureux et je ne désire en aucun cas te blesser. Alors remet-moi ce superbe sourire que j’aime tant, nous allons voir mon ami d’enfance.
  * Steve-
  * Ne dit plus rien Anthony, coupa Steve. Je t’aime.



Tony le regarda quelques secondes. Puis un doux sourire reprit place sur ses lèvres et il murmura :

  * Je t’aime.
  * Plus fort Tony.
  * Je t’aime Steve.
  * Merci, dit-il avec un immense sourire.



Tony se sentait tellement plus léger, il n’arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Et puis il se sentit coupable d’avoir inquiété Steve, parce qu’il ne méritait pas un tel nuage sur cette journée qui promettait d’être joyeuse.

Il l’embrassa, puis quitta ses bras et se recomposa.

  * Alors Steve, on va voir le roi chat?
  * Le roi T’Challa Tony.
  * C’est la même chose, dit-il en faisant un immense sourire.



Steve lui envoya un autre sourire radieux, content que Tony ait retrouvé un peu de son aplomb. Ils sortirent du jet privé de Tony et regardèrent tout autour d’eux. Steve étant déjà venu au Wakanda, il fut moins impressionné que Tony, qui admira chaque détail les entourant.

Tout d’abord, c’était une jungle, littéralement. Il y avait donc des arbres, des lianes, des singes pardi! Et ces grandes statues de panthères qui décoraient les côtés du chemin, impressionnantes et sans doute faites de vibranium en partie, étant donné qu’ils monopolisaient le commerce de ce métal précieux.

Et puis ils arrivèrent dans la ville principale. Une grande pyramide trônait fièrement au centre de la grande cité. Éclatante, elle se démarquait violemment des bâtiments plus traditionnels par sa modernité et sa grandeur. Tony prit quelques photos avec son téléphone cellulaire quelques secondes avant qu’un grand homme noir, qui n’était pas le roi, vint les accueillir. Steve s’inclina légèrement, puis serra la main de l’homme.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans une langue que Tony reconnut comme étant la langue de l’endroit, avant que l’homme ne les guide vers la grande pyramide.

  * Tu parles le Wakandais Steve?
  * Juste quelques mots. Pendant… pendant la guerre, nous sommes venus nous réfugier ici quelques semaines le temps que Wanda récupère de son incarcération au Raft.



Steve sembla gêné, puis triste en se souvenant de cette époque sombre, où il avait sorti Wanda de la prison, son état mental se détériorant au fil des jours. Elle avait été profondément atteinte par les événements et sa trahison envers la Vision l’affectait davantage que la perte momentanée de ses pouvoirs. Les autres membres de son équipe s’en sortaient mieux à ce moment-là, étant donné que seul leur corps était à soigner, et non leur mental.

C’était vraiment un moment que Steve désirait oublier plus que tout. (1)

Tony hocha la tête. Il avait bien vu ce qui s’était passé avec la Vision sur les caméras de FRIDAY, maintenant devenu STAR, et il se souvenait aussi des montants déboursés pour réparer les six étages que Vision avait traversés. Et le visage de Wanda qui avait changé du tout au tout lorsqu’elle avait été obligée, par Clint, d’affronter l’androïde… Cette époque avait été une dure époque, de douleurs, de combats, de tristesses, de déchirures. Et même de morts… Essayer de contrôler les super héros avait été l’une des pires décisions prises par le SHIELD, et par ce nouveau gouvernement mondial qu’étaient les Nations Unies.

Tony glissa sa main dans celle de Steve, lui partageant ainsi sa sollicitude. Steve resserra légèrement sa poigne également avant de relâcher la main du génie, les trois hommes étant finalement arrivés à la pyramide. Tony siffla d’admiration en voyant la hauteur de la structure, mais aussi en apercevant la technologie qui semblait animer la vie du prince T’Challa. De nombreux écrans semblaient servir de menus aux diverses tâches habituelles, il y avait des caméras dernier cri derrière le bureau d’accueil et tout était blanc immaculé, ce qui surprit Tony dans cette jungle sombre.

  * Veuillez me suivre, lança l’homme noir qui les avait accueillit dans un anglais impeccable.
  * Merci mon ami, dit Steve en ouvrant la porte pour les deux hommes.



Steve ferma la marche. Ensembles, ils montèrent jusqu’au sommet de la pyramide, où les attendait le roi T’Challa dans son bureau. L’homme qui les avait guidés s’inclina, puis quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Steve et Tony entrèrent, firent une brève révérence avant de se redresser. Steve regarda son ami avec un grand sourire, très heureux par les bonnes nouvelles que ce dernier lui avait apportées il y avait un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures.

  * Bien le bonjour, monsieur Rogers. Et vous monsieur Stark, comment vous portez-vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?
  * Je vais très bien merci… monsieur.
  * Vous pouvez m’appeler T’Challa, nous sommes collègue dans la lutte contre les vilains monsieur Stark.
  * Alors appelez-moi Tony.



Steve les regarda, brièvement amusé par leur échange. Il s’approcha du bureau du roi et lui serra la main fermement, heureux de le retrouver après une année. T’Challa l’attira pour le serrer dans ses bras, partageant une brève étreinte amicale. Steve s’éloigna puis Tony parla.

  * Alors vous avez trouvé le moyen de dé-lobotomiser Bucky, T’Challa ?
  * Effectivement, nous avons travaillé pendant de longs mois, mes chercheurs et moi, et suite à une découverte majeure dans les dossiers découverts sur l’organisation Hydra, nous avons trouvé une façon de contrer les effets du contrôle cervical.
  * Est-ce que cela nécessite une chirurgie ou… ? Demanda Tony, intéressé par cette méthode découverte ici, en pleine jungle.
  * Non fort heureusement, le principe sera toutefois douloureux. Ce qui a été fait par la torture devra être défait par la torture mais après ce moment difficile, monsieur Barnes sera en plein contrôle de ses faits et Bien sûr, vous devez être au courant de la raison de votre venue si rapide au Wakanda ?
  * Oui, Steve m’a… dit ça. C’est pour éviter tout trouble chez Bucky quand il sera dégelé ?



T’Challa prit place à son bureau, puis tapa quelques informations dans son ordinateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme arriva dans leur bureau. Elle était plus grande que les trois hommes, portait un sarrau blanc de scientifique et était belle à damner pour un rat de laboratoire. Sans prendre la peine de regarder Tony, elle se dirigea vers son roi et vers Steve pour leur communiquer des informations.

  * Monsieur, nous sommes prêts à activer la séquence de dé-cryogénisation du patient. Avons-nous votre accord pour entamer les procédures ?



Le roi regarda les deux hommes, mais surtout Steve qui semblait partagé entre la joie et la peur. Il lui serra l’épaule brièvement avant d’indiquer à la femme qu’ils allaient la suivre dans quelques instants, qu’elle devait attendre avant de lancer le programme. La femme sortit et le wakandais regarda Steve.

  * Vous allez bien mon ami ?
  * Oui, merci, c’est seulement le contre coup de la nouvelle. Il ira mieux, mais on devrait encore le torturer pour cela et… j’ai mal pour lui. Devra-t-il souffrir longtemps ?
  * Nous préférons ne pas trop nous avancer sur la durée du traitement. La torture de monsieur Barnes a duré de nombreux mois et nous espérons ne pas avoir besoin de nous rendre jusque là pour enlever la programmation de son cerveau mais en toute honnêteté mon ami, il est probable que « Bucky » vive cette expérience longtemps.



Steve hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers Tony. Il s’appuya contre lui, même si le mouvement était un peu étrange parce qu’il était plus grand que le génie, puis murmura :

  * Tony, tu seras avec moi toutes les fois enh?
  * Bien sûr Steve, je ne te laisserai pas vivre ça tout seul. Je sais que tu aimes Bucky et ça me fait mal de te dire ça mais si un jour tu venais à le préférer à moi, n’hésite pas à m’en parler. Il va vivre quelque chose d’atroce et il aura besoin de ton support plus que jamais, tu le sais bien…
  * Je t’aime Tony, mais arrête de dire des bêtises.



Tony rit un peu jaune suite au commentaire, mais il le serra toute de même contre lui. Puis le capitaine inspira longuement avant de se redresser et signaler qu’il était prêt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX o XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony resta un peu en retrait de la foule de scientifiques qui se trouvaient autour du « sarcophage » de cryogénisation, surtout parce qu’il ne voulait pas être la première personne que l’assassin verrait en se réveillant. Leur passé chaotique ne pouvait rien donner de bon à son réveil et ils en étaient tous conscients. Steve par contre se tenait le plus près possible, se préparant au moment où la chambre froide s’ouvrirait.

Ils avaient tous décidés, d’un commun accord, de réveiller Bucky, de voir son état général avec quelques tests rapides, puis de l’envoyer se reposer une semaine dans une chambre de la pyramide afin qu’il prenne des forces pour la souffrance à venir. Mais d’abord, au réveil, il fallait aussi s’assurer qu’il n’était pas redevenu l’assassin contrôlé par Hydra et Steve était là pour ça.

Un décompte s’afficha sur un écran à côté de la chambre froide. Steve le regarda, son cœur semblant aller de plus en plus vite au fil du temps. Lorsque la paroi vitrée s’ouvrit finalement, et qu’un nuage de vapeur s’échappa à leurs pieds, il soupira. Assis dans son lit glacé, Bucky reprenait tranquillement ses esprits. Sa poitrine commença à se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations, et rapidement ses yeux bleu-gris s’ouvrirent, cherchant un point stable pour se concentrer. Steve s’approcha doucement, ce qui attira le regard du soldat directement sur lui.

Un instant, tout le monde cessa de respirer, attendant de voir quel serait le premier geste de l’homme. Puis, à leur grand soulagement, Steve s’approcha de lui et l’autre homme lui fit un sourire. Le capitaine appuya son front contre celui de son ami et murmura :

  * Tu es réveillé Buck, on a trouvé un solution…
  * Stevie…
  * Oui c’est moi. Tu te souviens de tout ?
  * Oui, enfin, je crois. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de tuer personne en tout cas.
  * Je suis content… soupira le capitaine.



Steve resta quelques secondes contre Bucky avant de se redresser, l’aidant en même temps à se relever. Le soldat manqua tomber deux fois mais lorsqu’il tint debout sur ses jambes, Steve lui fit un sourire éclatant.

  * Nous devrons discuter de la procédure à suivre pour changer la programmation de votre cerveau mais en attendant, nous souhaiterions que vous vous reposiez monsieur Barnes, dit le roi T’Challa.
  * Bien sûr, répondit Bucky en s’appuyant légèrement sur Steve.



Steve l’aida à se déplacer puis, le moment tant redouté arriva. Il croisa le regard de Tony dans un coin sombre du laboratoire, son air un peu piteux face à la relation entre les deux super soldats, et Steve soupira.

  * Bucky, je dois te dire quelque chose.
  * Oui… ? Dit-il, redoutant fortement le ton de voix de Steve.
  * Tony est ici-



Les sens de Bucky furent aussitôt en alerte. Steve le sentit se crisper contre lui, mais il reconnut davantage un signe de peur qu’une alerte de violence. Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de l’homme puis les tourna vers Tony, appuyé contre un mur au fond. Comme il ne portait pas son armure et qu’il semblait pacifique, le sergent se détendit un peu, mais ce fut à peine visible. Son regard était fixé sur le génie, n’osant pas détourner les yeux de peur d’être attaqué. Après tout, il s’était endormit une semaine après les aventures en Sibérie et c’était encore très frais dans sa mémoire.

De son seul bras restant, il caressa son épaule gauche où pendaient encore des câbles de son ancien bras de métal. Ils ne l’avaient pas réparés depuis et c’était sa meilleure arme contre les ennemis et donc, contre Tony s’il décidait qu’il voulait en finir avec lui. Il ne lui en voudrait quand même pas, puisqu’il avait tué ses parents mais…

Une certaine tension s’était installée entre les trois hommes, chacun se demandant si le soldat ou le génie oserait attaquer. Lorsque rien ne se produisit, Steve décida de continuer les présentations.

  * Buck, Tony et moi sommes ensembles.



Bucky le dévisagea aussitôt, un peu surpris par ça mais aussi jaloux et attristé. Bien sûr, il savait déjà que Steve s’intéressait à Tony Stark, mais il n’avait jamais osé penser que Stark voudrait se réconcilier avec lui, et encore moins l’embrasser et plus encore. Ce geste de son ami étant plus qu’étonnant, mais aussi décevant, parce qu’il croyait honnêtement avoir une chance avec Steve…

Le soldat hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il jeta un regard noir à Tony Stark pour la forme, puis signifia au capitaine qu’il était épuisé. Ce dernier l’aida aussitôt à marcher jusqu’à sa chambre, désignée rapidement par le roi lorsqu’ils marchaient vers le laboratoire. Steve lança un regard désolé au génie dans l’ombre, remarquant sans difficulté la déception qui passa dans son regard, puis il aida Bucky à marcher.

Dans la chambre, Steve installa le soldat de l’hiver sur son lit, puis prit place sur la chaise de bureau qui se trouvait proche. Il avait tant de choses à rattraper avec son vieil ami, il en aurait pour un moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX o XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony regarda Steve sortir de la pièce avec Bucky et soupira fortement, ce qui attira le regard de quelques chercheurs se trouvant près de lui. Il n’osa pas répondre à leurs regards interrogatifs, préférant quitter la pièce aussitôt que possible. Le roi T’Challa le suivit rapidement, pour lui éviter de faire une bêtise si possible.

-       Tony, s’il vous plait, lança le roi derrière lui, désirant attirer son attention.

Chose faite, l’ingénieur se retourna pour lui faire face. Le roi le regarda avec un immense sourire, puis s’approcha de lui.

-       Je sais que vous avez passé par des moments très difficiles, mais je dois vous préciser que Steve est une personne honnête et jamais il n’osera profiter de son amitié avec le soldat de l’hiver pour vous causer du tort. Aussi, je me permets de vous préciser que c’est avec plaisir que je laisse à votre disposition la chambre orientée vers l’est. Le soleil du matin est le plus beau au Wakanda. J’espère avoir le privilège de partager votre présence un long moment, Tony.

-       Je vous remercie, roi T’Challa. Si vous vouliez bien m’indiquer l’emplacement de cette chambre, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant, je suis épuisé et je dormirais bien un peu avant le repas de ce soir, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

Le roi lui fit un grand sourire et le regarda chaleureusement. Il hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot de plus, puis lui fit un signe de la main pour l’inviter à le suivre.

Lorsque Tony entra dans la chambre, ce fut pour découvrir une pièce d’une incroyable richesse. Bien évidemment, quelques statuettes de panthères ornaient le mobilier, mais la délicatesse des draps, le velours de rideaux, le lustre du bois et la fraicheur de la céramique au plancher donnaient l’impression d’entrer dans un petit coin de paradis.

Au fond de cette magnifique pièce, au travers d’une baie vitrée occupant presque tout le mur du fond, on pouvait apercevoir la cime des arbres les plus hauts de la jungle, le sommet de tous les bâtiments qui composaient le royaume du Wakanda. Le ciel était déjà plus foncé devant lui, plongeant dans un dégradé de couleur jusqu’aux teintes orange derrière, le soleil se couchant de l’autre côté du bâtiment. Tony caressa du bout des doigts un imposant meuble de bois très clair, presque blanc, se fondant avec la céramique immaculée du plancher.

-       Merci roi T’Challa, pour votre hospitalité.

-       C’est un plaisir d’accueillir les amis de Steve Rogers, reposez-vous bien.

Le souverain quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Tony se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux, profitant du silence qui s’était abattu sur la pièce lorsque l’homme était parti. En plus, la chambre profitait d’un air conditionné ce qui était plus qu’apprécié étant donné la chaleur et l’humidité incroyablement suffocantes de la jungle. Il s’endormit en un rien de temps, bercé par le doux ronronnement du climatiseur haut de gamme.

Tony se réveilla grâce à une main chaude posée sur sa joue. C’était devenu une habitude ces jours-ci, de se faire réveiller par un capitaine trop emmouraché lui caressant le visage ou l’embrassant. Pas qu’il s’en plaignait, mais…

-       bonsoir Tony, murmura Steve.

-       Bonsoir, j’ai dormi longtemps?

-       Tout dépend de l’heure à laquelle tu t’es endormi, mais il est maintenant dix-neuf heures trente et le repas sera servi dans peu de temps.

-       Parfait, je commence à avoir faim d’ailleurs.

Steve le regarda quelques secondes, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre par la suite. Tony remarqua son hésitation et lui demanda aussitôt ce qui se passait. Le capitaine le regarda, l’embrassa, puis lui dit, en faisant un énorme sourire :

-       Steve mange avec nous ce soir.

Sa soirée était maintenant officiellement gâchée, songea Tony. Il suivit quand même le capitaine sans perdre de temps. Le souper fut relativement silencieux, ponctué uniquement par les paroles de Steve, puis il aida Bucky à retourner à sa chambre avant de rejoindre Tony dans leur propre suite.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

La semaine de repos du sergent Barnes passa assez rapidement. Steve passait énormément de temps avec lui, à parler encore et encore de ce qui s’était passé durant la dernière année, n’oubliant surtout pas le sujet important : Tony Stark. Bucky en avait un peu assez d’entendre parler de l’homme, mais intérieurement, il était fasciné par celui qui avait été capable de remonter le moral de Steve lorsqu’il n’allait pas bien.

Le moment fatidique arriva finalement et Steve commença à éprouver quelques vertiges lorsqu’il marcha au côté de Bucky en direction du laboratoire. Il avait évidemment prévenu son ami de ce qui se passerait, mais les actes étaient bien pires que les paroles et rapidement, Steve se retrouva devant quelques scientifiques en blouse blanche, attachant solidement le soldat de l’hiver sur une chaise de métal afin qu’il ne bouge pas lors du traitement.

Des attaches de métal retenaient : son poignet droit, son biceps droit, son torse, sa taille, ses cuisses et ses chevilles. Un peu plus et il était possible de se croire dans l’établissement du SHIELD au moment où James était enfermé, assis et attaché, dans la cellule 23. C’était douloureux à regarder, mais c’était pour son bien alors…

-       Alors monsieur Barnes, pour effacer la programmation de votre cerveau, nous allons devoir enregistrer une nouvelle série de mots. Cette nouvelle personnalité ne sera connue que par une seule personne et ce serait Steve Rogers.

Le capitaine releva immédiatement la tête en entendant les paroles du scientifique. Il n’avait pas du tout prévu d’être responsable d’un fardeau aussi important. Et s’il se mettait en colère brusquement contre Bucky? Et s’il laissait échapper le code par erreur, ou qu’on le torturait pour les avoir? Il avait une volonté et une fidélité à toute épreuve, mais contre un magicien comme Loki, qui pouvait contrôler les pensées et la volonté d’autrui… il serait démuni.

De très longues secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles un scientifique regarda Steve en lui tendant une seule chose : un genre de télécommande avec trois boutons et une roulette dont les chiffres allaient de 1 à 20.

-       Pour déprogrammer le soldat, monsieur Rogers, vous devrez être seul dans la pièce avec lui, et dire les mots lorsqu’il sera assez affaiblit pour le faire.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre, tout frais :)  
> Merci de me lire :) :)

**Chapitre 02**

_[bref retour sur le chapitre précédent]_

**_De très longues secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles un scientifique regarda Steve en lui tendant une seule chose : un genre de télécommande avec trois boutons et une roulette dont les chiffres allaient de 1 à 20._ **

-       **_Pour déprogrammer le soldat, monsieur Rogers, vous devrez être seul dans la pièce avec lui, et dire les mots lorsqu’il sera assez affaiblit pour le faire._**

_[Fin du bref retour sur le chapitre précédent]_

-       NON!

Steve ne prit pas la télécommande, refusant obstinément de faire ce qu’on lui demandait.

-       Monsieur Rogers, si ce n’est pas vous qui le faites, qui-

-       Vous pouvez tous le faire ici! Il n’est pas question que je torture mon ami… Coupa le capitaine, complètement offusqué que personne ne lui ait parlé de ça avant.

-       Feriez-vous confiance à n’importe lequel d’entre nous pour détenir une telle information, un tel contrôle sur monsieur Barnes? demanda le même homme qui lui tendait la télécommande.

Le capitaine regarda toutes les personnes dans la pièce, comme une bête prise au piège. Comment osaient-ils lui demander de faire ça? Mais en même temps, ils avaient raison… il ne ferait jamais confiance à qui que ce soit pour choisir les mots… Et son cœur chavira dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il réalisa que oui, il n’avait pas le choix de le faire même si ça allait à l’encontre de toutes ses valeurs les plus chères.

Tony le serra dans ses bras, par-derrière, avant de lui murmurer à l’oreille :

-       Veux-tu que je le fasse Steve? Je peux te soulager de cette tâche si tu me le demandes…

-       Non Tony. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, mais… Steve hésita un petit instant, je sais que même si je t’aime fort, je t’en voudrais toujours de lui avoir fait autant de mal… même si tu ne désirais pas le torturer, même si c’était pour lui faire du bien… Ce serait contre moi, mais je le penserais quand même. Alors je vais le faire, mais je veux parler à Bucky seul à seul avant tout.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce le regardèrent quelques instants, puis le chef du laboratoire, celui qui détenait la télécommande, hocha la tête et demanda à tout le monde de sortir. Tony embrassa Steve, acceptant la demande du capitaine et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Steve Rogers et Bucky se retrouvèrent complètement seuls dans la pièce, personne ne se trouvant de l’autre côté des grandes vitres séparant le couloir du laboratoire. Les caméras étant éteintes depuis le début pour éviter que le code soit enregistré par mégarde.

Steve s’approcha de Bucky et, complètement involontairement, saisit la tête de l’homme et l’embrassa franchement, directement sur les lèvres. Bucky gémit contre lui, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour enlacer Steve, pour le toucher, pour profiter de cet instant avant que tout ne dérape. Steve approfondit le baiser quelques secondes à peine avant de se reculer brusquement, regardant aux alentours dans l’espoir que personne ne les ait vus.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait osé profiter de Bucky alors que ce dernier était attaché et incapable de le repousser s’il le désirait. Il avait trahi son amitié, sa confiance et-

-       Steve…

-       Je suis désolé Buck, je ne voulais pas-

-       Tu ne voulais vraiment pas ?

Steve le regarda comme s’il lui était poussé une seconde tête. Incapable de répondre à cette question, il regarda d’un côté et de l’autre, hésitant à regarder son ami en face.

-       Tony… je suis avec Tony… je n’aurais jamais dû…

-       Steve, je ne dirai rien si tu ne le veux pas. Je suis juste content de voir que tu ressens au moins un petit quelque chose pour moi.

Il fit un petit sourire contrit, regrettant déjà cette conversation.

-       Buck… tu sais bien que je t’aime-

-       Comme un frère ? soupira le sergent, coupant la parole à son ami.

Steve ne répondit rien et pencha la tête.

-       Oublions ça veut-tu? Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tu n’as sûrement pas fait sortir tous ces rats de laboratoire seulement pour m’embrasser n’est-ce pas ?

-       Non je voulais… je veux m’excuser.

-       T’excuser de quoi Steve ? Tu n’as rien fait-

-       Encore. Coupa-t-il. Je n’ai rien fait encore mais qui sait pendant combien de temps je devrai te torturer mon ami ? Je ne le veux vraiment pas mais… pour te guérir, il faut changer cette programmation… Il me faut des mots que l’on n’utilisera pas…

-       Je ne peux pas t’aider Steve, je te fais confiance pour choisir les mots qui auront le plus d’importance le moment venu.

Steve le regarda un instant puis posa la tête sur l’épaule encore humaine du soldat de l’hiver. Il songea quelques instants à ce qu’il allait faire, puis pleura un moment. Bucky aurait tant aimé l’aider dans cette épreuve, mais étant au centre de cette dernière…

À cause de ces putains d’attache, il ne pouvait même pas le consoler, et ça lui faisait plus mal que n’importe quelle torture. Steve souffrait, et il ne pouvait littéralement rien faire. Il tourna au moins la tête, embrassa le côté de mâchoire du blond, seul bout de peau à sa portée, et appuya son front contre l’épaule du capitaine. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l’enlacer ni l’embrasser comme un amant, mais il pourrait au moins être présent pour lui, dans la mesure du possible.

-       Je ne t’en veux pas Steve. Mais si jamais tu fous le bordel dans ma tête, je te le ferai payer, puis je t’embrasserai moi aussi. Tony ne sera pas le seul à profiter de toi.

Steve recula, lui lança un petit sourire puis fit entrer à nouveau les scientifiques. Ils installèrent les électrodes partout sur le corps de Bucky, mais surtout sur sa tête. Ils lui mirent un casque conçu pour cibler spécifiquement les zones du cerveau utilisées lors de la programmation par Hydra, puis ils lui proposèrent de mordre dans quelque chose, mais l’homme refusa.

Tout le monde sortit, sauf le capitaine, debout devant Bucky. Bourreau face à son condamné.

Bucky tremblait face à la peur d’avoir encore mal.

Capitaine América sentit un froid mordant le happer.

Steve avait mal.

Si mal.

Encore plus lorsqu’il vit que les joues de Bucky étaient mouillées, une fraction de seconde avant qu’il ne tourne la roulette jusqu’à 10 et qu’il appuie sur le bouton qui démarra l’électricité.

Bucky cria.

XXXXX o XXXXX

Lorsque la première séance fut terminée, trois heures plus tard, Steve tomba à genoux, lâcha la télécommande et appuya sa tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Il était incapable de bouger, tout son corps criait à la souffrance mentale qu’il venait de subir, et qu’il affronterait encore le lendemain.

Il avait arrêté de pleurer une heure auparavant, lorsque son corps n’avait plus aucune larme à produire.

Ses doigts étaient glacés, son corps était froid, il n’avait plus aucune envie de vivre, si c’était pour entendre les cris encore et encore, résonner dans sa tête sans fin, en boucle. Steve sentit la main de Bucky caresser du bout des doigts ses cheveux, incapable d’approcher sa main davantage.

Steve ne sut pas ce qui se passa après puisqu’il tomba inconscient sous le choc de cette première séance de torture.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Tony fut le premier à ouvrir la porte et il s’arrêta brusquement. Steve était à genou devant Bucky, toujours attaché sur la chaise. Bucky faisait peur à voir, son corps était mollement assis sur la chaise de métal, son visage baignait dans la sueur et les larmes, ses cheveux s’étaient collés à sa peau. Sa peau grisâtre rendait ses cernes plus foncés encore, lui conférant un air fou.

Il tentait du mieux qu’il pouvait de caresser la tête de Steve mais sans succès. Tony alla le détacher, se rendant compte en même temps que son partenaire, Steve, était inconscient contre les genoux de son ami.

Il eut mal à son tour, de voir que le capitaine avait souffert autant sinon plus que le soldat de l’hiver. Steve était tout en Boulle contre les tibias de l’autre homme, recroquevillé comme pour se protéger de quelqu’un, de quelque chose. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues également, et il était pâle et froid.

Très inquiet pour lui, Tony tenta de le soulever sans réussir.

Se sentant faible et inutile pour lui, Tony se renferma sur lui-même. Baigné dans ses sombres pensées, il n’arrivait à rien dans cette pièce où les cris semblaient encore résonner.

Des scientifiques vinrent détacher Bucky, qui s’empressa de tomber à genoux à côté de Steve pour le serrer dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux de son seul bras. Il l’appuya contre lui, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes contre son oreille. Fatigué, vidé de toute son énergie, Bucky aida de toutes ses maigres forces Tony, afin qu’ils supportent le capitaine dans sa marche jusqu’à la chambre du génie.

Personne ne s’interposa, T’Challa vint les aider aussitôt qu’il arriva devant le laboratoire, aidant le capitaine tandis que Tony supportait Bucky, plus léger.

Ils déposèrent Steve et Bucky dans le grand lit de Tony, puis le roi T’Challa attira Tony à part pour lui parler.

-       Je suis désolé que Steve ait à vivre cette dure épreuve, j’espère que vous ne nous en porterez pas rigueur… Mais la meilleure façon de s’assurer du bien-être et de la sécurité de monsieur Barnes demeure entre les mains de son fidèle ami, et notre décision d’en faire le responsable de la nouvelle programmation n’a pas été de tout repos, croyez-moi…

-       Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant alors? Steve… je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi abattu et encore, je l’ai retrouvé dans des situations critiques, et il avait toujours l’air d’un homme. Vous en avez fait un mort-vivant, et ce n’est que la première journée de torture. Combien de jours aura besoin Bucky ? Combien de semaines ? Est-ce que je vais devoir ramasser mon petit-ami à la petite cuiller encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien ?

Le roi le regarda tristement, n’ayant aucun argument valide à lui répondre.

-       Nous croyions que le capitaine serait un peu plus fort-

-       Vous lui demandez de torturer – _torturer!_ \- son meilleur ami depuis toujours, de faire souffrir la seule personne dans ce monde qui lui apportait un sentiment de confiance, et vous croyiez qu’il allait rester stoïque et fort ? C’EST JUSTE UN HOMME putain!

Tony serra les poings le long de son corps, se battant très fort pour ne pas frapper le roi dans cet endroit où il avait une trop grande influence. Sa rage était infinie, il avait envie de faire un carnage parce que dans leur suite, Steve souffrait. Bucky souffrait, et ayant été victime de la torture, il pouvait très bien comprendre l’assassin, il parvenait presque à ressentir de la compassion pour cet homme qu’il avait détesté depuis toujours.

Le roi sembla remarquer la rage qui provenait de Tony parce qu’il recula légèrement, ne désirant pas être victime de la colère d’Iron Man.

-       Je suis désolé qu’on en soit rendu là, monsieur Stark. Après tout, Steve est l’homme le plus bon qu’il m’a été permis de rencontrer, hors du Wakanda.

Tony ne rajouta rien, fatigué de ces mensonges qu’on leur avait cachés toute la semaine. Il fit une petite courbette sarcastique, un bref au revoir et entra dans sa suite en fermant la porte doucement, malgré son envie exponentielle de la claquer de toutes ses forces, jusqu’à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Dans son lit, Bucky enlaçait du mieux qu’il pouvait Steve de son seul bras valide. L’éclat argenté de l’épaule de métal fit sourciller Tony, qui se promit de réparer le membre manquant, pour Steve. _Pour Steve_ , se dit-il mais au fond, il le faisait un peu pour James.

Il prit place dans un sofa près du bureau de travail, orienté vers l’immense baie vitrée, puis s’endormit doucement, bercé par les respirations des deux hommes sur son lit.

Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune jalousie.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Le lendemain, ce fut un Steve déprimé, la mise renfermée, qui s’avança dans le laboratoire. La peau toujours claire, le corps refroidit par le crime qu’il commettait heure après heure, il s’avança devant Bucky et le serra dans ses bras avant qu’on l’attache à nouveau, et qu’on pose tous les appareils nécessaires à la programmation.

Et lorsque les cris de Bucky retentirent à nouveau, entrecoupés de ces mots que le capitaine avait choisis, Steve parvint même à ressentir encore de la tristesse, malgré son visage froid.

La séance se termina de la même façon.

Tony enlaça cette fois le capitaine sur leur lit, lui murmurant de douces paroles à l’oreille, même s’il ne semblait plus les entendre.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Un soir, Steve était complètement inconscient du monde qui l’entourait. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il s’était étendu sur le lit de la chambre qu’il partageait avec Tony, puis n’avait plus rien dit.

Tony, incapable de supporter cette situation, était sorti se promener un peu. Lorsqu’il passa devant la chambre de Bucky, la porte grande ouverte lui permit de voir la pièce sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les rideaux étaient tirés et l’homme était accroupi en boule dans un coin, entre le sofa et le mur, isolé des autres.

Tony regarda aux alentours, puis entra dans la pièce et s’avança vers Bucky le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas faire peur à l’homme. Il y avait maintenant cinq jours que Steve le torturait contre son gré, et c’était la première fois que Tony pensait un peu à James, et à sa souffrance. Steve n’avait pas redormi avec lui depuis la première nuit et donc, James subissait ces moments sombres seuls.

Le génie s’agenouilla devant James, incapable de penser correctement face à la détresse du soldat. Il le regarda longuement, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Bucky sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux, ressemblant à une bête prise au piège.

-       Du calme Barnes, _Bucky_ , je ne te veux pas de mal.

Le sergent sembla évaluer la situation puis hocha la tête. Il ne bougea toutefois pas, alerte à tout mouvement brusque de la part de l’autre homme.

Le milliardaire repoussa un peu le divan, puis il prit place à côté de Bucky, entre lui et le sofa. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, puis l’appuya contre lui, l’épaule métallique de James appuyée contre son pectoral droit.

-       Je suis désolé de ce qui t’arrive Bucky, j’espère que tu sais que Steve ne te ferait jamais du mal, si ce n’était de cette… situation particulière.

-       Bien sûr que je le sais, imbécile de Stark.

-       Hey, un peu de gentillesse avec l’homme qui te console.

-       Je n’ai pas besoin d’être consolé, je ne suis pas un enfant Stark.

Tony le regarda et sourit.

-       Bien sûr que non, tu n’es pas un enfant. Tu es un adulte, un homme, qui subit une torture que personne ne pourrait jamais endurer, jour après jour depuis déjà cinq jours. J’ai déjà été dans une situation semblable, tu sais, bien que mille fois moins douloureuse que la tienne. J’avais peur, j’ai souvent pensé que je ne m’en sortirais pas, que je ne reverrais plus jamais mes amis et, à ce moment-là, l’homme que je considérais comme un père : Obadiah Stane. Ma douleur ne s’est toutefois pas arrêtée à cette caverne. Chaque jour, un peu plus de mal m’était fait, des gens me trahissaient et j’ai souvent été victime de tentatives d’assassinats. Encore avec toi et Steve, en Sibérie, j’ai cru y passer…

-       À quoi ça rime, ce beau monologue ?

-       Ah, tu me blesses Bucky. Je suis en train de te dire que j’ai eu mal moi aussi et tu t’en fiches ? Aussi bien partir, si c’est comme ça.

Il fit mine de se lever mais, à sa grande surprise, Bucky lui agrippa le bras et le maintint au sol, avec lui. Il cacha son visage contre son biceps, rougissant sous le geste de faiblesse qu’il venait de démontrer. Il ne regretta toutefois pas son geste puisque, quelques secondes plus tard, il appuyait sa tête contre l’épaule de Tony, les yeux fermés et la respiration sifflante.

Tony sourit, raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Bucky et appuya sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. La nuit serait longue, réalisa-t-il rapidement.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Depuis cette nuit-là, Tony avait décidé de rendre visite à Bucky chaque soir, au moins pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Des hématomes apparaissaient aux divers endroits où les électrodes étaient installées chaque jour et pourtant, quelques heures suffisaient pour qu’elles disparaissent complètement. Tony était fasciné par ce don, mais n’en parla pas à Bucky, ne désirant pas raviver ses durs souvenirs.

Puis un soir, lorsque Tony s’attendait à trouver Bucky dans le même coin de la chambre, il fut fortement surpris de découvrir le sergent couché sur son lit, qui n’avait pas été défait depuis plusieurs jours. Ne désirant pas déranger, croyant que l’homme était endormi, Stark commença à fermer la porte.

-       Stark, reste.

Tony sursauta violemment, ne s’attendant pas du tout à ce que l’autre homme soit réveillé. Il ferma la porte, les enfermant tous les deux dans la chambre, puis pris place sur une chaise tout près, au grand dam de Bucky qui soupira fortement.

-       Vient ici Stark.

-       Si nous sommes pour partager un lit, rigola-t-il, aussi bien m’appeler par mon prénom.

-       Très bien, vient ici _Tony_.

Tony soupira, un grand dilemme occupant son esprit. Devait-il rejoindre l’assassin et lui prodiguer le réconfort qu’il lui donnait depuis déjà plusieurs jours, ou rester où il était, ce qui serait nettement plus sage considérant sa relation avec l’autre super soldat.

Qui ne risque rien n’a rien, se dit-il en approchant du lit, déterminé à ne pas laisser tomber l’autre homme.

Tout resta bien chaste, mais enlacé dans les deux bras de Tony, Bucky se sentit drastiquement mieux.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Quand, le dixième jour Bucky finit par assimiler le code de Steve, ce fut avec un grand soulagement que ce dernier s’approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Bucky n’était conscient de rien du tout, alors il restait figé, attendant les ordres du capitaine.

-       Bucky, je t’ordonne de ne plus jamais obéir à ce foutu code. Si tu l’entends à nouveau, tu restes toi-même, c'est-à-dire James Buchanan Barnes, l’homme sympathique que j’ai toujours connu, et qui connait Steve Rogers et les Avengers. Compris soldat?

-       Oui.

Steve répéta le code de programmation, puis regarda Bucky. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes ces journées à souffrir, à endurer les pires tortures mentales et physiques, il ne fallait que quelques mots pour que cette programmation disparaisse, et avec elle toutes les douleurs qu'il avait fait endurer à son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, le regard gris du soldat regarda Steve dans les yeux, puis l’embrassa sans attendre.

Bucky se sépara de lui après seulement quelques secondes, puis lui lança un regard chaleureux. Steve lui fit un petit sourire désolé, et allait parler mais l’autre homme prit la parole avant.

-       Steve, je suis désolé si je ne réponds pas, mais ces derniers jours, j’ai découvert que Tony était un homme bon, et je ne voudrais surtout pas ruiner cette relation que vous avez. Ne te détrompe pas, je t’aime beaucoup Stevie, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Tony.

Steve, étonné par les paroles de son ami, s’éloigna un peu et, frottant sa tête de sa main gauche. Il regarda son ami quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-       Tu as raison, évidemment. Mais je suis content que tout ce foutu bordel soit terminé, dit-il.

-       Tu jures Stevie !?

-       Désolé, mais après avoir passé dix jours à torturer mon meilleur ami de toujours, j’ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je suis tellement désolé, je m’en voudrai toute ma vie…

-       Arrête Stevie, je ne t’en veux pas du tout, dit Bucky en le serrant de son bras. Et puis grâce à toi, je peux rester moi-même et pour cela, je te serai redevable. Mais arrête de te faire du mal pour rien, tu ne mérites pas cette douleur.

Steve le regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer fortement. L’adrénaline ressentie lorsqu’il avait finalement réussi à programmer Bucky était maintenant complètement disparue. Il ressentit une énorme fatigue et, honnêtement déçu d’avoir été repoussé par l’autre homme, il fit entrer les scientifiques et sortit, laissant James seul aux mains des scientifiques, et de Tony, remarqua-t-il.

-       Hey Bucky ! lança Tony en entrant dans la pièce, criant presque pour passer par-dessus les diverses conversations et observations que les scientifiques partageaient. Tu es bien toi-même ? Tu n’es pas un robot aux ordres de notre cher capitaine?

Le soldat sourit, mais Tony remarqua rapidement que ce sourire semblait faux. Il avait l’habitude, à force de côtoyer des politiciens et des gens d’affaires, tous menteurs et capables d’ériger un parfait masque, lorsque nécessaire.

Il se fraya donc un chemin entre les rats en blouse blanche, et parvint jusqu’à l’homme qu’il serra dans ses bras. À l’oreille, il lui murmura :

-       Tu es bienvenue à la tour Stark, Bucky. Je te ferai un nouveau bras de métal, tu verras, la technologie Stark est nettement meilleure pour ce genre de prothèse.

Il regarda les scientifiques autour, semblant calculer diverses données.

-       Est-ce que monsieur Barnes est libre de partir maintenant ?

-       Oui monsieur Stark, nous compilons les données.

-       Parfait!

Il agrippa le bras de l’homme libre, et l’attira jusqu’à sa chambre, pour rejoindre Steve.

Dans l’ombre, Steve était étendu sur leur lit, sur le ventre et la tête dans son oreiller, visiblement épuisé. Tony serpenta jusqu’à être couché sur son dos, ses bras passant autour de sa taille et se déposant sur son ventre. Il glissa sa tête contre le creux de son cou et souffla :

-       Steve chéri, j’ai ramené Bucky avec moi.

-       Ça ne me dérange pas.

-       Quoi ? Mais Steve, c’est ton ami, murmura-t-il pour ne pas que le troisième homme les entende.

-       Je crois que j’ai besoin de te parler Tony… dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tony, inquiet de ce que son copain avait à dire, descendit doucement de son dos en prenant garde à mettre au moins une main sur ses fesses fermes pour se relever.

Il sourit en voyant le visage rouge de Steve, puis le suivit à l’extérieur de la chambre, précisant à Bucky qu’il pouvait les attendre, que ce ne serait pas long.

Dans le corridor, Steve les attira dans le bout d’un couloir pour lui parler seul à seul.

-       Steve, j’ai invité Bucky à venir vivre dans la tour Stark, dit-il avant que le capitaine ne parle.

-       C’est… génial Tony.

-       Tu n’as pas l’air si enchanté… je croyais que Bucky était ton meilleur ami…

Steve le regarda dans les yeux, puis il détourna le regard, ce que Tony trouva très étrange.

-       Tony, je dois t’avouer quelque chose…

Intrigué, mais également très nerveux et apeuré, Tony regarda le capitaine et attendit patiemment qu’il continue de parler.

-       Avant le trait- … Avant et après… j’ai embrassé Buck…

La pointe de tristesse et de souffrance qui passa dans le regard de Tony déchira le cœur du capitaine. Il tenta de s’approcher pour l’enlacer, mais Tony recula vivement, lui jetant un regard de chiot battu.

-       Je croyais que tu… Steve tu m’avais dit… 

Tony secouait la tête en parlant, semblant complètement perdu dans une spirale de défaite. Steve essaya à nouveau d’approcher le génie, mais ce dernier le repoussa plus brutalement encore, lui jetant cette fois-ci un regard noir.

-  Je le savais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, la tête penchée.

-       Tony…

Mais l’homme se retourna brusquement, ignorant les suppliques du soldat, et marcha rapidement vers la sortie de l’établissement, ne songeant à une seule chose en ce moment : _Steve ne m’aime plus_.

Dans la jungle, légèrement éloigné de la « civilisation », il jura et frappa quelques arbres, souhaitant plus que jamais être de retour à la tour Stark pour se défouler dans sa salle d’entrainement.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Lorsque Steve revint dans sa chambre, plus déprimé que jamais, il s’avança vers la baie vitrée qu’il ouvrit, puis avança sur le balcon pour prendre de l’air. Il faisait chaud, humide et sombre maintenant, mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier. Tout ce qui le préoccupait c’était le visage abattu de son génie, irradiant de colère et de souffrance. Il n’avait pas osé le suivre, conscient que Tony ne voudrait pas lui parler de sitôt.

-       Où est Tony? demanda James, qui était venu s’appuyer à côté de lui sur la balustrade.

-       J’ai… j’ai fait une gaffe Buck…

Le sergent le regarda quelques instants, puis au vu du visage de Steve, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il jeta un regard sombre à son ami de toujours.

-       Qu’est-ce que tu as dit à Tony, Steve ?

-       Je lui ai avoué que je t’avais embrassé deux fois quand… enfin, quand je te torturais…

-       TU AS QUOI!? Steve putain! Je t’avais dit de ne pas lui en parler parce que Tony ne méritait pas de souffrir encore ! Merde, je croyais que tu comprendrais…

-       Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher-

-       Cacher quoi Steve ? Encore de la douleur ? Rendu là c’est un service que tu lui rends… je n’aurais jamais osé croire que tu puisses lui faire ce mal, surtout quand je sais que tu l’aimes si fort, et qu’il t’aime autant…

Steve pencha la tête, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait tout gâché, encore, et il regrettait amèrement.

Un long silence s’installa, aucun des deux n’osant le briser.

Puis, Steve sembla penser à quelque chose puisque sa tête se releva et il regarda l’autre homme.

-       Depuis quand es-tu si sensible à ce que Tony peut bien ressentir ?

Bucky fit un petit sourire gêné, puis triste, avant de finalement secouer la tête et regarder les milliards d’étoiles qu’ils parvenaient à voir depuis le balcon.

-       Un soir, après la cinquième journée, j’étais dans ma chambre et… enfin, je te passe les détails, Tony m’a trouvé et est venu me tenir compagnie. Il a passé la soirée avec moi et tous les autres soirs d’après…

-       Je vois…

-       Nous n’avons rien fait, je te le promets. En fait, la dernière soirée, je lui ai demandé de venir s’étendre dans le lit avec moi mais nous avons seulement dormi, rien de plus… j’avais juste besoin d’avoir quelqu’un avec moi…

Steve le regarda, un peu choqué. Bien sûr que c’était étrange, de voir que son meilleur ami s’entendait finalement très bien avec son copain. Mais de là à passer une nuit dans les bras de l’autre… c’était un peu trop intime comme amitié, non ? Il faisait entièrement confiance aux deux hommes mais… le devait-il vraiment ?

Il se sentait mal de penser à de telles choses alors que lui-même n’avait rien fait pour rassurer Tony. Et puis, son corps était déjà épuisé par la fatigue émotionnelle de ces derniers jours, de cette torture qui allait à l’encontre de ses valeurs les plus précieuses. À l’encontre de lui-même… Et Bucky ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir, malgré le mal causé…

Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ?

Steve détourna le regard.

-       Tu sais Bucky, je te fais confiance sur ma vie, je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien pour me blesser ni pour briser ma vie. Alors, que Tony ait décidé de dormir avec toi cette nuit-là, ça ne me dérange pas. Je t’aime Buck, comme un frère, comme un amour… je ne veux pas perdre cette relation que nous avons…

-       Je ne veux pas la perdre non plus Stevie, mais tu as été vraiment imbécile de parler à Tony.

Bucky entra à l’intérieur, puis sortit pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il avait besoin d’un bon bain, ses muscles encore très endoloris de la dernière torture d’aujourd’hui. Au moins sa régénération aidait grandement à ce qu’il se sente mieux.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Tony ne revint pas cette nuit-là, inquiétant Steve plus que jamais.

Ils reprirent quand même l’avion, deux jours plus tard, en direction de New York où ils s’installèrent dans la tour Stark. Bucky partageait son étage avec Thor, qui était rarement là puisque toujours avec Jane ou bien à Asgard.

Steve… Steve était toujours sur le même étage que Tony mais ce dernier s’était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il n’en était pas sorti depuis trois jours et STAR refusait fermement de lui dire ce qui se passait avec son copain. Même Bucky semblait un peu en colère contre eux deux, ne pouvant partager la compagnie de l’un sans créer de la jalousie chez l’autre. Alors il restait sur son étage et essayait de se distraire du mieux qu’il pouvait. Heureusement, l’ordinateur de Tony semblait l’apprécier, ce qui aidait à sa recherche d’activité.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 03**

-       Bucky ! lança Tony lorsque le soldat apparut à la porte de son laboratoire, vêtu d’un jean et d’un t-shirt blanc bien banal.

-       Bonjour, Tony, je suis content que tu me permettes enfin d’approcher ton laboratoire, dit-il en souriant.

Tony le regarda un peu étrangement, mais haussa les épaules et sourit. Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

-       Ne t’en fais pas Bucky chéri, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

-       Mais… Steve t’as bien dit-

-       Oui il m’a dit que vous vous êtes embrassés… Mais je ne t’en veux pas à toi. Je sais que tu étais attaché, et que tu n’aurais rien pu faire pour l’empêcher d’agir. Tu es mon ami Bucky, alors je te pardonne.

Le soldat le regarda, perplexe. Tony semblait… trop heureux. On aurait dit que rien ne s’était passé entre lui et Steve et pourtant, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis qu’ils s’étaient séparés au Wakanda…

-       Alors voilà, n’en parlons plus. J’ai quelque chose à te montrer par contre, dit Tony en lui indiquant une table de travail recouverte d’un drap blanc.

Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la table et Tony tira le drap en souriant.

-       Ta dah!

Un bras était disposé sur la table, sur un socle bien simple. Le bras, comportant une épaule également, était beige comme la peau de Bucky. Il ressemblait à son dernier bras valide, comportant même quelques poils sur l’avant-bras, simulant un vrai membre. C’était fascinant, songea Bucky. Il caressa du bout des doigts la prothèse et sursauta lorsque les poils se redressèrent, comme si le bras avait subi une chair de poule.

-       Tony…

-       Non ne me remercie pas. En fait, je travaillais sur ce projet depuis très longtemps, avant même que moi et Steve partions en vacances sur cette île… il y a déjà un mois…

Il sembla nostalgique, mais cette étincelle disparut rapidement.

-       Alors voilà, j’ai ajouté la touche finale dernièrement et je suis prêt à te l’installer, si tu es d’accord, bien sûr…

Bucky n’arrivait pas à y croire. Tony avait travaillé sur son bras depuis des mois, et ils étaient encore ennemis alors…

-       Je ne mérite pas ça Tony, j’ai… j’ai tué tes parents, je ne suis pas un homme bon, je suis un assassin et je mérite ce qui m’arrive. Ce… moignon… il me rappelle ce que je suis. Dit-il en bougeant son épaule dénudée, dépourvue de son bras de métal.

Tony soupira fortement, puis vint l’enlacer. Dans l’étreinte chaleureuse de l’ingénieur, Bucky se laissa emporter, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de l’autre homme. Ils se séparèrent, puis Tony parla lorsqu’il vit que le soldat avait ouvert la bouche pour parler.

-       Vient là Bucky, enlève ton chandail et installe-toi sur cette table je vais poser ton nouveau bras. Et je refuse que tu te rabaisses ainsi. Tu étais contrôlé par Hydra et donc, incapable de prendre des décisions rationnelles. Tu as tué sous l’emprise de cette organisation et maintenant que tout est réglé, je désire vraiment te rendre heureux. Alors, couche-toi sur cette table d’examen et ne dis pas un mot de plus.

Bucky obéit sans rien ajouter. Il ne le vit pas, mais Tony admira son torse bien sculpté, tandis qu’il retirait son chandail.

Il observa Tony approcher un chariot rempli d’outils très spécifiques et plutôt impressionnants, puis le génie prit le bras et le posa sur le ventre de Bucky, afin qu’il soit à sa portée le moment venu. Il mit des lunettes de protection, glissa une couverture chirurgicale dont un trou, préalablement découpé, encerclait parfaitement son épaule. Puis il lui jeta un dernier regard et commença son travail.

Il commença par retirer les bouts de métal du bras précédent, veillant à ne pas endommager la peau en dessous. Il tira sur les fils avec des pincettes, déboita certaines pièces jusqu’à retrouver finalement la seule pièce importante de l’épaule de Bucky. C’était une plaque droite, qui ressemblait au bras coupé d’un robot. La plaque était pleine de petits embranchements, représentants les nerfs, les muscles et les os. Elle permettait au bras d’être relié au système nerveux, ainsi qu’au cerveau pour qu’il puisse contrôler le bras.

Tony sourit, heureux que la configuration des circuits fonctionne avec celle de son bras. Il commença alors le long processus. Bucky le vit soulever la peau de l’épaule de la prothèse, un peu comme en relevant la manche d’un chandail, dévoilant le biceps de métal en dessous. De faux muscles de cuir ou de plastique résistant étaient installés par-dessus une ossature de métal, permettant au bras de bouger aussi normalement que possible. Et sous la peau soulevée, Bucky remarqua des centaines de toutes petites plaques de métal.

-       Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda le soldat en voyant ces petites plaques.

-       Ah, je ne te le dirai pas tout de suite, Bucky. C’est une surprise.

Le soldat fit la moue, mais sourit rapidement en voyant le génie se remettre au travail. Il devait avouer que l’homme était très beau lorsqu’il était concentré sur cette technologie qui le passionnait, et le petit froncement de sourcil qu’il faisait en réfléchissant était tout simplement attendrissant.

Tony commença à brancher divers petits fils, reliant de plus en plus le bras mécanique au corps physique de Bucky. Il ne pouvait toutefois rien faire avec son bras, sans doute inactif. Tony souda quelques petites barres de métal, emboita le bras dans l’épaule afin d’assurer sa stabilité et vissa plusieurs plaques de platines dans le bras et dans le socle de l’épaule. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il rabaissa la peau et sourit.

-       Je vais devoir engourdir ton épaule, pour attacher la peau synthétique à ta vraie peau. J’espère que tu n’as pas peur des aiguilles.

-       Pourvu que tu ne me rendes pas paraplégique, vas-y.

Tony enfonça une longue aiguille juste un peu au-dessus de son épaule et attendit que les effets se fassent ressentir. Il sortit alors un petit laser servant à fusionner les chairs, et commença l’opération. Les deux peaux différentes se soudèrent avec un petit grésillement, signifiant qu’elles fondaient l’une dans l’autre. La brûlure occasionnée était normalement très douloureuse, mais avec l’anesthésie locale, Bucky ne ressentait que de l’horreur en voyant la chose se produire.

Tony appliqua un bandage tout autour de la jointure, puis regarda le résultat final.

-       Très beau bras, monsieur Barnes. Je vais maintenant l’activer et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Bucky attendit quelques secondes. Tony entra une série de chiffres sur son cellulaire, puis Bucky sentit immédiatement la différence. Des frissons parcoururent son corps lorsqu’il bougea ses nouveaux doigts. Il leva le bras, le tordit dans tous les sens.

Puis Tony passa ses doigts sur la peau de la prothèse et Bucky gémit presque. Il avait ressenti le contact léger des doigts contre sa « peau », la caresse subtile et la chaleur du corps du génie dans ce simple contact. Il ne put s’empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, quelques larmes traitresses lui montant aux yeux.

C’était sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie depuis son enrôlement dans l’armée, soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Ce bras, c’était un miracle de la technologie et il devait ce miracle à un homme à qui il avait arraché ses parents. Un homme qui ne lui devait absolument rien et qui pourtant, lui avait offert ce bras.

Il se leva et serra l’homme dans ses bras. Il l’enlaça le plus fort qu’il put sans le blesser, désirant profiter de ce membre qu’il venait de recevoir en cadeau. La chaleur de l’autre homme se fit ressentir sur son bras et il gémit de bonheur, contre l’oreille de Tony.

-       Merci, merci infiniment, Tony, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai un jour te remercier assez pour ça. Je ne savais même pas que je pourrais, un jour, ressentir à nouveau quelque chose avec un bras qui n’est pas le mien. Mais tu as créé quelque chose de fantastique et je te le revaudrai éternellement.

-       De rien, Bucky, tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Et puis j’avais envie de te faire plaisir, dit-il en retournant l’étreinte, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles.

Le soldat l’enlaça encore quelques secondes avant de l’éloigner, le gardant à portée de bras.

-       J’ai envie de t’embrasser pour ce cadeau.

-       Je ne crois pas…

Bucky sourit, sachant ce que l’autre homme allait dire. Il s’éloigna aussitôt et fit un imperceptible soupir. Tony vit le regard déçu de Bucky lorsqu’il avait commencé à parler et sa surprise fut si grande qu’il figea. Il ne partagea toutefois pas ses pensées et sourit au soldat, d’un sourire franc et heureux.

XXXXX o XXXXX

-       Stevie!

Le capitaine, assis dans le séjour du penthouse, regarda Bucky arriver en trombes dans son appartement, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

-       Buck! Tu as deux bras?!

-       Ouais, Tony vient de le poser, regarde ça!

Bucky lui montra le bras et provoqua volontairement un frisson sur la peau artificielle. Steve était fortement étonné par cette découverte, et cette technologie l’impressionnait beaucoup. Il toucha le bras, toujours aussi surpris par la texture qu’il avait. À l’exception de la fraicheur du membre, qui était différente de celle d’un membre humain, la peau semblait réelle, tant le matériau était semblable.

-       C’est gentil de la part de Tony, murmura Steve en regardant le bras.

-       Steve…

-       Buck, je ne sais pas quoi faire… soupira tristement le capitaine.

Steve le regarda quelques secondes puis se pencha pour l’enlacer. Il maintint la position jusqu’à ce que Steve s’éloigne de lui-même.

-       Je crois que tu devrais essayer de reconquérir Tony. Il ne semble pas être trop malheureux en bas, mais je sais que tu lui manques, et si tu recommences à zéro, peut-être qu’il acceptera de prendre en compte ton intérêt…

-       Oui, mais Tony n’est pas une femme. Je ne peux pas l’acheter avec un bouquet de fleurs et du chocolat… il peut acheter tout ça s’il en a envie. Tony a besoin de quelque chose de plus grandiose, de plus… Tony Starkesque.

L’autre homme l’écouta attentivement, se demandant quel présent pourrait satisfaire le génie qui vivait au sous-sol. Bien sûr, Tony aimait la technologie, la science et les mathématiques… mais il savait que l’homme pouvait très bien apprécier des choses plus simples.

-       Je crois au contraire que tu devrais lui offrir des petites choses comme ça. Tony peut tout faire avec la technologie, mais il ne pourrait jamais recréer l’ambiance d’un souper en tête à tête, ni même le bonheur de recevoir des fleurs et du chocolat. Essaie-toi quand même, le pire qui peut arriver c’est que Tony rit de toi… mais il ne sera jamais méchant, j’en suis certain.

-       Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai choisi un homme comme Tony Stark et pas toi ? Tu es si facile d’approche Buck…

-       Au contraire, tu n’as jamais essayé de m’approcher… tu verrais que je suis un défi à la hauteur de notre milliardaire préféré… Susurra-t-il, un peu plus sérieusement qu’il ne l’avait prévu?

Steve le regarda. Une brève étincelle de jalousie passa dans le regard gris du sergent, ce que Steve remarqua. Il hésita longuement puis hocha la tête en souriant. Il devait définitivement parler à Tony…

-       Merci Buck, tes conseils m’ont été précieux.

-       De rien Stevie…

XXXXX o XXXXX

Lorsque Steve descendit au laboratoire, le soir après sa discussion avec son ami, il apportait des fleurs et une boite de chocolat il trouvait un peu étrange de lui apporter ces objets, mais il ne voyait pas quoi emmener d’autre, considérant le temps qu’il avait pris avant de venir voir son partenaire.

Il regarda au travers de la grande vitre et sourit lorsqu’il vit que Tony était endormi dans l’une de ses voitures. STAR lui ouvrit la porte, le code ayant été changé récemment, et il s’avança vers l’homme. La portière était grande ouverte, ce qui lui facilita le travail. Il se pencha vers le visage du génie, puis l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis sur les joues, les paupières, le front, pour finalement revenir à ses lèvres. Appuyé contre le toit de la voiture, il embrassa doucement Tony jusqu’à ce qu’il ouvre finalement les yeux.

-       Hey, Tony, je suis content que tu sois réveillé…

-       Comment ne pas se réveiller quand on est embrassé comme ça… grogna Tony, la voix rauque?

Le capitaine le regarda avec les yeux si pleins d’amour, que Tony n’eut pas le cœur de commencer une nouvelle dispute. De plus, il crut voir un éclat rouge dans la main caché de son copain.

-       En plus tu m’amènes des offrandes ?

Steve, ne comprenant pas trop, regarda Tony avec un air confus avant de comprendre finalement, les yeux du génie étant fixés sur la main qui tenait les fleurs et le chocolat.

-       Oh, oui, c’est pour toi Tony, pour te dire à quel point je t’aime. Je sais que j’ai été le pire copain que tu aurais pu avoir, je t’ai trahi, mais-

-       Arrête Steve. Coupa Tony en prenant la boite de chocolat que le soldat lui tendait. Je sais que tu as embrassé Bucky à cause de la situation, je sais que tu ne m’aurais jamais trompé volontairement…

Il regarda le capitaine, qui se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de l’homme encore assis dans la voiture.

-       Et puis je dois avouer que je l’embrasserais bien moi aussi, ce foutu Barnes… chuchota-t-il si bas que Steve eut du mal à comprendre?

-       Pardon?

-       Steve, je crois qu’il faut que nous parlions.

-       Je le crois aussi, Tony. Si j’ai bien compris ce que tu viens de dire…

Tony hocha la tête.

-       Je suis persuadé que tu as bien compris, Steve… je t’aime, je t’aime à la folie et je ne veux pas me séparer, ni même me battre encore avec toi, mais Bucky est un sujet que nous devons aborder, maintenant.

-       Viens avec moi à la maison, nous serons mieux là-bas pour parler. Et puis, j’ai faim, pas toi ?

-       Je meurs de faim, répondit Tony en se frottant la panse.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

Au penthouse, Tony et Steve s’installèrent à la cuisine après avoir constaté que James s’en était retourné à son appartement, quelques étages plus bas. Steve sortit plusieurs aliments, enfila son tablier et commença à découper des légumes pendant que Tony s’empiffrait de chocolats, assis au comptoir-lunch de sa grande cuisine à aire ouverte.

-       Tony arrête de manger du chocolat, tu n’auras plus faim pour le repas.

-       Mais ce sont les chocolats que tu m’as donnés si gentiment, je ne peux pas les délaisser sans rien faire… murmura Tony en faisant une petite moue adorable.

-       Tu les mangeras après le diner… Soupira l’autre homme en souriant, heureux de retrouver cette petite complicité entre eux.

Tony grogna quelque chose que Steve ne comprit pas avant de remettre le couvercle sur la boite rouge. Il admira ensuite son copain préparer à manger. Il était devenu un cuisinier incroyable depuis qu’il sortait avec Tony, notamment parce que ce dernier ne cuisinait jamais; en effet, il préférait commander ses repas plutôt que cuisiner. Alors le capitaine avait repris le flambeau de Pepper, et avait appris les rudiments de la cuisine. Un an plus tard, Tony ne pouvait se passer de ses repas, et aujourd’hui n’était pas différent des autres jours.

-       Steve, nous devrions parler de Bucky…

-       Je le crois aussi, répondit Steve en envoyant au four un plat en verre contenant leur repas du soir.

Steve s’installa à côté de lui au comptoir-lunch, et se rapprocha un peu pour être en contact avec le plus petit.

-       J’ai remarqué que Bucky agissait étrangement envers moi, commença Tony. Plus tôt dans la journée, après que j’ai installé son nouveau bras, il me tenait toujours dans ses bras et il a dit qu’il voulait m’embrasser… enfin, je comprends qu’il soit heureux d’avoir un bras si génial, j’aurais moi aussi embrassé la personne qui m’aurait offert un tel présent, mais… la situation est différente. Je lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas bien, mais… il a soupiré et a semblé déçu…

-       Je comprends son geste, mais… plus tôt, il me suggérait de te courtiser à nouveau, et il m’a dit que j’aurais dû essayer de le courtiser lui, qu’il serait un défi à ta hauteur… il avait l’air… jaloux. Tu crois que…

Tony le regarda et sourit.

-       Ce que je crois, Steve, c’est qu’on pourrait bien faire un essai… Toi, moi… et Bucky.

Steve sembla choqué, mais pas plus que d’ordinaire. L’idée avait déjà germé, il s’était déjà demandé ce que ça ferait de fréquenter les deux hommes, mais il n’aurait jamais osé proposer la chose à Tony. Ils étaient ensemble et Tony lui avait fait une crise à cause de deux baisers au Wakanda, et le voilà qui offrait une relation… à trois ?!

-       Est-ce que ça va Tony ?

-       Oui, je vais très bien Steve… Je trouve juste que Bucky fait pitié à voir, il semble vraiment t’aimer et je ne peux pas te cacher qu’il ne me déplait pas. Si tu ne veux pas, ça ne me dérange pas Steve, tu sais que c’est toi que j’aime, mais… j’ai appris à apprécier James ce dernier mois, et je crois que ce serait possible…

Steve le regarda. Il s’approcha alors, lui attrapa le menton et l’embrassa à en perdre le souffle. Ils n’étaient reliés que par cette main et leurs lèvres, mais c’était très romantique, très sensuel malgré leur quasi-immobilité.

-       Tu veux qu’on invite Bucky à diner avec nous ? demanda Steve.

-       Pourquoi pas, il faut bien commencer quelque part… sourit Tony, appuyant sa tête contre l’épaule ferme et musclée du soldat. STAR ! Peux-tu faire venir Bucky ici s’il te plait.

-       _Bien sûr, monsieur_ lança la voix de l’IA.

-       Tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu l’avais appelé STAR d’ailleurs, souffla Steve.

Tony lui fit un immense sourire.

-       Eh bien, directement après la Sibérie, j’ai commencé à travailler sur un nouveau programme. Et quand il s’est activé, il m’a demandé de le nommer. J’ai regardé partout aux alentours et quand j’ai vu ce petit téléphone cellulaire que tu m’avais envoyé, avec cette fichue lettre, j’ai pensé à toi, à ton bouclier, et je l’ai appelé STAR, pour l’étoile que tu portes si fièrement. Ç

-       Je ne pensais pas que tu accordais déjà autant d’importance à moi…

-       En fait, commença Tony en se caressant la nuque, je crois que je suis un fan de Capitaine America depuis que je suis tout petit. Évidemment, il est difficile de faire autrement quand mon père dédiait sa vie à toi, à essayer de te retrouver. Sauf que cela s’est avéré la tâche d’une vie et bien sûr, il n’est pas celui qui a trouvé ton corps dans la glace… Mais j’avais tous les cadeaux souvenirs de toi, des figurines, des cartes, des affiches, des draps. J’avais la collection complète et pourtant, je n’arrivais pas à te détester de me voler mon père. Quand je t’ai vu la toute première fois, dans l’héliporteur pour notre première rencontre… je t’ai tout de suite détesté, parce que tu étais l’icône vivante, devant moi, du héros que j’ai tant aimé en étant jeune, et que je me suis promis de détester lorsque mes parents sont morts. Évidemment, tu connais la suite. Mais l’étoile de ton bouclier, c’est ce qui m’a suivi toute ma vie…

Steve le regarda, franchement étonné par ce qu’il venait tout juste d’apprendre. Tony ne lui semblait plus être l’homme inaccessible qu’il avait cru découvrir alors. C’était seulement un petit garçon qui désirait avoir l’attention de son père, père qui a été tué par la même personne qu’ils s’apprêtaient à inviter à leur table, dans leur lit. Il n’était visiblement pas trop rancunier, pour passer de la haine à _l’amour?_ la passion? Le désir ? Steve s’approcha à nouveau et l’embrassa de plus belle, désirant lui partager son courage, son amour, pour cet homme qui avait été blessé toute sa vie par son entourage.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du minuteur, indiquant que le repas était déjà prêt. Steve enfila ses gants de four et sortit le plan fumant, baignant presque aussitôt la cuisine d’une délicieuse odeur de bœuf et de légumes cuits. Tony commença aussitôt à placer les couverts sur la table, pour trois personnes bien sûr. Il y plaça des coupes à vin, des verres pour de l’eau et il se permit même de mettre les fleurs que Steve lui avait remises, dans un vase splendide qu’il avait un jour reçu et qui prenait la poussière dans l’une de ses nombreuses chambres d’invité.

Bucky choisit ce moment pour arriver, sortant visiblement de la douche, au vu de ses cheveux encore mouillés, encadrant un visage à la peau hâlée, le regard gris et la barbe de quelques jours. Il portait un nouveau jean bleu foncé, une chemise gris clair qui dévoilait agréablement ses avant-bras de même aspect. Il était beau, et qu’on frappe la première personne à dire le contraire, songea Tony en invitant James à prendre place à table.

-       Rebonjour Buck, lança Steve le premier, en emportant de la salade et des bols à table. Il servit tout le monde, avant de prendre place face à son ami.

Tony prit place au bout de la table, entre les deux hommes. La table étant longue, l’autre moitié ne servit qu’à déplacer les fleurs et les plats qui n’étaient plus utilisés. James semblait gêné d’être à leur table, ce qui était parfaitement normal considérant sa position fragile entre les deux hommes. Et puis, c’était la première fois qu’ils étaient les trois à une même table seul. Au Wakanda, ils avaient pour habitude de partager le repas avec T’Challa et ses amis, à une table très longue et très conviviale.

-       Alors… je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Débuta James en les pointant du bout de sa fourchette.

-       Ouais, en fait ce n’était pas trop difficile, j’ai emmené des fleurs et du chocolat à Tony et… comme nous n’aimons pas être en colère l’un contre l’autre… ça s’est vite réglé.

-       Je vois… dit Bucky en retournant à sa salade, gardant le silence.

Tony et Steve se regardèrent, et firent un sourire. Ils ne dirent toutefois rien pour l’instant. Steve débarrassa la table et emporta le repas principal, plaçant les assiettes chaudes devant chaque homme avant d’emmener sa propre assiette.

Ils discutèrent un peu du bras de Bucky, pour le faire parler un peu, puis Tony leur servit un vin rouge dont il ne parvenait pas à lire le nom, mais qui valait très cher et qui était savoureux. Ils trinquèrent à leur retour à la tour des Avengers, puis à leurs retrouvailles. Une ambiance douce-amère s’installa, enlevant ce petit froid qui s’était installé lorsque Bucky avait parlé la première fois.

Tony soupira en le regardant. Il semblait triste, même s’il feignait le contraire.

-       Bucky, dit-il aussitôt qu’ils se retrouvèrent devant un café, ou du thé. Moi et Steve, Steve et moi, _tous les deux_ , insista-t-il, avons beaucoup parlé avant de t’inviter à diner avec nous. Tu comprendras que c’est un sujet délicat, mais…

Tony se leva de table, se pencha pour regarder Bucky puis il l’embrassa directement, coupant court à tout questionnement ou toute protestation de la part du soldat. Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de James, il rapprocha sa tête et le maintint proche pour ne pas qu’il se recule et fuit le baiser. L’autre main de Tony servit de support, appuyée sur l’appui-bras de la chaise sur laquelle Bucky était assis.

Lorsque Tony se sépara, il regarda le visage de Bucky, qui semblait extatique, mais également troublé, peiné, heureux… des dizaines d’émotions passaient en même temps, l’homme ne sachant pas trop sur laquelle se poser. Le génie lui fit un petit sourire chaleureux, avant de se repencher et donner un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre sa place à table. Il regarda Steve, lui fit un immense sourire et lui prit la main pour la serrer fortement.

-       Prend ça comme une invitation, ou refuse, mais nous avons décidé de t’offrir une toute nouvelle option… dit Tony en regarda le soldat encore très choqué.

-       Je… mais Steve ?

-       Nous avons tous les deux réfléchi à la question Buck… et nous désirons tous les deux essayer. Tu as le droit de refuser, mais j’aimerais que tu considères la chose. En attendant, tu veux participer à notre petite soirée cinéma ?

Bucky était littéralement bouche bée. Incapable de décider, il préféra regarder les deux hommes et rester muet.

-       Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour en venir à cette solution, mais… je veux bien essayer.

-       Parfait ! Vient là Bucky, susurra Tony, l’invitant à venir l’embrasser.

Le soldat sembla incertain, mais acquiesça. Il plaqua Tony contre sa chaise, gardant les deux mains sur les appuis-bras et l’embrassa. Tony gémit de soulagement et de bonheur, avant de plaquer ses mains dans le dos de Bucky, l’incitant à rester proche. Bientôt, Bucky perdrait cette petite gêne dont il souffrait actuellement.

Steve les regarda, légèrement amusé par le comportement de son ami, autrefois briseur de cœur et charmeur de ses dames. Il était autrefois si fier, courageux et entreprenant, que jamais il n’aurait osé croire à une telle gêne de sa part envers Tony.

Tony le relâcha et Bucky approcha de Steve, un peu moins timidement. Steve l’attira à lui, le faisant asseoir sur ses cuisses. Aussitôt, James rougit violemment, n’ayant jamais eu cette proximité avec le capitaine. Steve commença par le serrer dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur de leur futur partenaire, avant de l’attirer pour un baiser très passionné, comme il lui arrivait parfois d’en donner. Bucky ne put que profiter de l’échange, avant que Steve ne le regarde directement dans les yeux.

-       Je suis profondément désolé pour le Wakanda Bucky, je me sens toujours mal et rien ne pourra le changer. Mais pour me faire pardonner, et parce que je t’aime énormément, je voulais partager cette expérience avec Tony. Tous les deux nous t’apprécions, alors pourquoi pas ?

-       Je comprends, mais… une relation à trois… c’est étrange non ? Dis Bucky, toujours maintenu en place sur les cuisses du capitaine.

-       Je suis bien le premier qui trouve ça bizarre, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera désagréable. Alors, tu participes à notre soirée cinéma ?

-       Ouais, pourquoi pas, dit-il. Mais d’abord, je dois aller chercher quelque chose en bas…

Bucky descendit de Steve, puis marcha à vitesse rapide vers l’ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une assiette contenant un superbe gâteau au chocolat.

-       Oh toi Bucky, je t’aime. Lança Tony, l’appel du chocolat se faisant déjà ressentir.

Bucky déposa le gâteau devant Tony, puis alla chercher des assiettes et des ustensiles pour découper, servir et manger le dessert.

-       Je voulais te donner un petit quelque chose en échange de mon bras. Je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand-chose comparé au bras, mais-

-       Chut chut, laisse-moi profiter du chocolat.

Tony renifla la pièce de chocolat puis jeta un regard très amoureux envers la chose.

-       Bucky, je vais te marier. Mais avant, je dois manger ce délicieux gâteau. Tu as dit qu’il était pour moi non ? demanda-t-il, le regard enfantin. Je veux bien partager, mais c’est seulement parce que je vous aime, ajouta-t-il en voyant les visages amusés de ses partenaires.

Il découpa la pièce, puis les servit. Lorsqu’il dégusta la première bouchée de son gâteau, il gémit presque instantanément. Le dessert était un délice de chocolat, garni d’étages de chocolat à pourcentages différents, une ganache claire séparant les différentes couches et balançant parfaitement le goût amer sucré des différents chocolats. Et le crémage autour, fait d’une mousse au chocolat lacté… C’était officiellement un orgasme en bouche.

Les deux soldats le regardèrent gémir, amusés et charmés par l’expression de pur bonheur peint sur les traits de Tony.

-       Je t’engage pour refaire ce gâteau encore et encore Jamesie… quel délice.

-       Sans problème, Tones…

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Tony l’embrassa, souriant contre ses lèvres.

-       C’est encore meilleur sur toi, murmura-t-il avant de se replonger dans son dessert.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 04**

Tony installa son grand divan pour leur soirée cinéma. Le grand tabouret rectangulaire se colla au sofa pour faire un immense meuble rectangulaire, aussi grand qu’un lit king, mais en cuir noir. Il laissa Bucky s’installer, avant que lui et Steve ne prennent place de part et d’autre du soldat, qui se retrouva aussitôt enveloppé des bras de ses deux nouveaux partenaires. Tony était à sa droite, Steve à sa gauche. Entre leurs cuisses se trouvaient des bols de popcorn et quelques bouteilles de liqueur. Coke pour Tony, Sprite pour Bucky et Rootbeer pour Steve. Des bols de chocolat se trouvaient sur une table derrière eux, ainsi que la boite de chocolat de Tony, qu’il gardait précieusement de son côté du sofa.

-       STAR, commence le film et éteins les lumières s’il te plait.

-       Oui monsieur.

Une toile se déroula depuis le plafond, avant d’être stabilisée par des trépieds savamment installés sur le plancher. Un projecteur 4K sortit d’au-dessus de leurs têtes et les lumières s’éteignirent à l’instant même où le film débuta. C’était un vieux classique du cinéma : Star Wars Épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir.

-       Il est temps de vous initier tous les deux aux grands classiques du cinéma, lança Tony en attrapant une poignée de maïs soufflé.

Steve soupira, très conscient de l’amour que Stark éprouvait envers ces fameux Star Wars. Tony s’installa plus confortablement contre Bucky, enroulant son bras libre autour de la taille de l’homme, avant d’appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. De l’autre côté, Steve garda les bras autour des épaules de son ami, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux de Tony. Il garda toutefois la tête droite, très concentré sur le film.

Cinq minutes après le début du film, ils sursautèrent tous les droits lorsque Natasha et Clint et laissèrent tomber sur le sofa à côté de Tony.

-       Vous organisez une soirée film sans nous!? lança aussitôt la rousse, s’emparant du bol de chocolat qui trainait derrière les trois hommes.

STAR fit aussitôt pause au film, connaissant le dédain de son propriétaire envers les interruptions en plein visionnage.

-       Euh… Nat, c’était une petite soirée privée ? lança-t-il, un peu irrité par le débarquement des assassins.

-       Ah oui ? Dommage pour vous les gars. D’ailleurs, c’est nouveau ce truc à trois ?

Bucky rougit violemment, détournant le regard de la rousse. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour l’espionne russe, mais là, présentement, il était incroyablement gêné. Tony soupira.

-       Ouais, en fait c’est assez nouveau, genre deux heures.

-       Bon dieu, renifla Clint en regardant les trois hommes. Et c’est pour ça que vous avez pris les meilleures places devant l’écran ?

-       Eh bien, comme je l’ai déjà dis-

-       Ouais, ouais, une soirée en amoureux, nous avons compris, ricana Natasha. Alors, vous le recommencez ce film ?

Steve ne dit rien. Il fit toutefois un sourire, amusé par le comportement de son amie. Il était bien sûr déçu d’avoir été interrompu dans cette première soirée en couple, mais rien ne pourrait faire partir Natasha maintenant qu’elle était là, alors aussi bien s’accommoder.

Bucky demeura extrêmement timide, entre les deux hommes, mais profita quand même de la chaleur et du bon film pour se relaxer.

Natasha s’étendit au bout de leurs pieds tandis que Clint se déplaça quelques fois, perchés sur le dossier du sofa, assis sur le sol ou à côté de Tony, ne semblant pas trop se décider sur la place à prendre.

Tony embrassa doucement l’épaule de Bucky, caressant sa taille de temps à autre, profitant de la proximité pour être câlin et mettre l’homme à l’aise. Steve resta tranquille dans son coin, préférant laisser les deux autres hommes s’apprivoiser plutôt que de s’imposer tout de suite.

XXXXX o XXXXX

Natasha et Clint disparurent aussitôt le film finit. Les lumières étaient toujours éteintes ce qui permit à Tony d’être un peu plus entreprenant envers James, sans trop le gêner. L’obscurité était souvent plus pratique pour ce genre d’apprentissage…

S’étant retrouvés étendus sur le dos à un moment où à un autre du film, Tony profita de cette position pour s’étendre à demi sur Bucky, afin de l’embrasser. Le soldat gémit faiblement, un peu avant de soupirer de bien-être. Steve prit sa main, la caressa doucement du pouce, avant de caresser distraitement le nouveau bras. Bucky frissonna, signe qu’il ressentait les caresses douces du capitaine. Les trois partageaient un moment privilégié, doux et tendre. Comme au tout début de leur relation, Tony et Steve y allèrent doucement avec Bucky, s’assurant de ne pas le faire fuir prématurément.

Mais Bucky était en fait aux anges. Depuis la fameuse proposition de Tony, son baiser époustouflant et cette petite séance de film où ils s’étaient étendus côte à côte pendant presque trois heures, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Ce dernier mois, il avait souvent regretté de ne pas avoir profité de Steve lorsqu’il en avait eu l’occasion, il avait aussi regretté de ne pas avoir embrassé Tony dans l’atelier, après la pose de son nouveau bras… et c’étaient deux regrets qu’il s’en allait porter sur son cœur pendant… des jours, des mois, des années ? Steve et Tony allaient si bien ensemble, il était impossible de s’imaginer qu’ils peuvent être séparés un jour…

Il profita donc sans aucun scrupule des baisers offerts, des caresses partagées et cette chaleur qui l’habitait quand ils étaient tous les trois. Cette douce chaleur qui avait disparu depuis qu’il avait été cryogénisé une année auparavant, elle se propagea dans ses membres, un à un, jusqu’à l’étourdir.

Ils transférèrent ce doux moment dans la chambre à coucher, où le très grand lit de Tony trouva finalement sa pleine utilité.

Lorsqu’ils s’assoupirent, ce fut Bucky qui fut entouré des bras de Tony, Steve passant un bras par-dessus les deux hommes.

XXXXX o XXXXXX

Lorsqu’il se réveilla, Tony fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant le corps entre ses bras. Il resserra son emprise avant de capituler et sortir du lit pour aller aux toilettes. Se faisant, il alla également préparer le café en attendant que les deux soldats se réveillent.

Il décida de rendre visite à Wanda et Vision, deux étages en dessous. Ils avaient maintenant accès à un étage à eux seuls, pour une raison assez évidente, surtout lorsque Tony vit Wanda devant lui.

-       Hey salut Wanda, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Salua Tony lorsqu’il vit la femme.

Wanda se tenait dans l’espace cuisine de son propre appartement, un verre de jus à la main. Ses longs cheveux brun-rouge cascadant dans le dos de son pyjama. Elle portait un bas de pyjama rouge – _étonnant_ \- et un t-shirt blanc qui passait par-dessus un ventre assez proéminent.

Enceinte de presque neuf mois, elle resplendissait malgré ses cernes, son teint pâle et ce gros ventre qui semblait comporter trois enfants, bien qu’il n’y en ait que deux à l’intérieur.

-       Tu es splendide aujourd’hui, je crois que je ne te le dis jamais assez, charma Tony en serrant la femme dans ses bras.

Leur relation était devenue assez particulière depuis le retour de Steve, surtout parce qu’elle était la copine de Vision, son… chef d’œuvre à la voix de JARVIS. Depuis qu’elle sortait officiellement avec lui, elle s’était calmée et était devenue un atout majeur à leur équipe, jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe enceinte. Tony se demandait encore comment cela était possible, surtout parce que la Vision était en majeure partie le résultat d’une impression 3D haut de gamme du docteur Cho. Mais étant donné qu’il comportait des organes humains, il était capable d’enfanter. Tony ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cela étrange, quoi qu’il en soit.

-       Alors, vous avez trouvé des noms pour ces deux petits trésors ?

-       En fait, nous avons pensé les appeler Thomas et Billy. Nous trouvons que ce sont de très beaux noms, qu’en dis-tu ?

-       Je crois que ce seront des enfants parfaits avec ces noms-là. De plus, ils côtoieront des gens géniaux, extraordinaires !

Wanda se mit à rire. Derrière eux, la Vision approchait lentement, semblant flotter au-dessus du sol.

-       Bonjour, Tony Stark, je suis heureux de te revoir, dit-il en s’approchant du génie.

-       Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, il s’est passé beaucoup de choses ces deux derniers mois…

-       Nous en avons entendu un peu parler, Natasha et Clint étaient très bavards à ce sujet hier soir. Il paraitrait que James Barnes, Steve Rogers et vous…

Tony sourit.

-       Eh ouais, c’est tout nouveau. En fait on en est encore aux débuts, après tout nous avons décidé de commencer cette… relation hier soir seulement.

-       Je suis heureux pour vous, Tony.

-       Merci. En fait, je venais seulement prendre des nouvelles, Steve doit être réveillé à l’heure qu’il est et si je veux un petit-déjeuner…

La Vision sourit, puis Wanda se mit à rire. Elle continua à boire son jus sans rien dire de plus, regarda Tony les yeux pétillants.

Effectivement, lorsque Tony revint au penthouse, il fut accueilli par de délicieuses odeurs de petit-déjeuner en train de cuire. Il fit un sourire à Steve, rejoignit Bucky sur le sofa et attendit que le repas soit servi.

XXXXXX o XXXXXX

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Le réveil fut brutal en ce beau matin de juin. Les alarmes sonnaient partout dans la tour, signe qu’un super vilain était en action dans la ville. Tony grogna mais se leva en vitesse, expliquant à Bucky pourquoi il devait sortir du lit et oui, Capitaine América était nécessaire aussi.

En uniformes, ils se rejoignirent sur le toit, où le jet pourrait les emmener au lieu problématique. Se trouvaient sur place : Vision, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Clint, Natasha et Bruce ( _Tous les deux encore échevelés, sourit Tony_ ). Wanda se tenait en retrait, ne pouvant venir étant donné son état, et sa magie hors de contrôle depuis sa grossesse.

-       Tout le monde a son oreillette ? Demanda Stark.

-       Oui, répondirent les autres.

-       Alors c’est partit !

Ils s’envolèrent, en direction du seul endroit où se réunissaient les vilains : Central Park. Pour une raison ou une autre, ils se rejoignaient là-bas avant d’attaquer. STAR les guida, puis ils descendirent du jet lorsqu’arrivés à destination.

Le souffle leur coupa lorsqu’ils sortirent. Face à eux, des centaines de robots les regardaient, prêt à attaquer. Sans se poser davantage de questions, Tony sauta sur l’ennemi et commença à lancer des attaques avec ses répulseurs, puis il envoya quelques missiles mais, à son grand désarroi, aucun robot ne fut détruit. Et encore, aucun ne perdit même un membre, malgré la force de ses attaques.

Il en fut de même pour chacun des Avengers. Personne ne pouvait les endommager.

Doom avait fait du bon boulot; la mise à jour de ses doombots était officiellement une réussite sur tous les plans. Les Avengers devraient faire preuve d’un peu plus de stratégie pour venir à bout de ces quelques centaines de robots.

Il comprenait maintenant son étonnement lorsque, en arrivant, seuls ces… deux cents robots leur faisaient face. Il s’était attendu à plus, mais s’ils étaient indestructibles…

Tony soupira.

-       Baissez-vous tous, maintenant! Cria-t-il.

Tous les Avengers se baissèrent en même temps, y comprit Bucky, qui n’était pas encore officiellement membre de leur petit groupe. Tony lança presqu’aussitôt son attaque laser circulaire. L’attaque percuta une dizaine de doombots qui, fort heureusement, tombèrent au sol le tronc coupé en deux. Cela ne les empêcha pas de ramper jusqu’à eux mais c’était déjà mieux que de les voir courir.

Sauf que son laser circulaire prenait au moins dix minutes à charger, et sa source de pouvoir n’était pas illimitée. En effet, il disposait de cinq recharges pour le laser.

-       Très bien, il me reste encore 4 attaques comme celle-là mais je ne peux la lancer qu’à toutes les dix minutes.

-       La prochaine fois, nous ferons en sorte que plus de doombots t’entourent Tony, dit Natasha en se battant au corps à corps contre trois robots.

-       Ouais. Préviens-nous quand tu seras prêt Tony, dit à son tour Clint, perché sur le dessus du jet privé, tirant des flèches explosives qui, fort heureusement, parvenaient tout de même à détacher quelques membres métalliques.

Iron man regarda son équipe et continua d’attaquer. Lorsqu’il fut capable, il utilisa son super unibeam, détruisant plusieurs robots de cette seule attaque.

Mais malgré leurs attaques combinées, les lasers et les répulseurs, les flèches explosives et le bras super génial de Bucky, le nombre de doombots ne semblait jamais diminuer.

-       _Alors les Avengers, vous aimez mes nouveaux robots ? Ils représentent plusieurs mois combinés d’un travail acharné. Mais ne vous reposez pas trop vite, j’en ai encore des centaines en réserve. Êtes-vous prêts à affronter mon armée ?_

La voix de Victor Von Doom résonna dans leurs oreilles. Évidemment, cet homme avait piraté leur communication privée pour passer son petit message. Tony sourit.

-       Et combien d’autres comptes-tu nous envoyer encore ?

-       _Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers, que sais-je ? Ricana Doom de sa voix grave. En ai-je des plus forts ? Ai-je des plus faibles ? Désirez-vous vraiment obtenir la réponse à ces questions ? Désirez-vous vraiment que mes précieux doombots vous détruisent et prennent d’assaut New York, comme les chitauris l’ont fait par le passé ? Et que sais-je, peut-être que dans votre dos, sur vos côtés, en dessous et au-dessus de vous, mes précieux robots sont en train de causer la destruction et le chaos. Mais je ne sais rien bien sûr, et je profite de ce spectacle hautement divertissant… bon combat mes chers petits, amusez-vous bien!_

La voix de Doom s’éteignit sur un rire qu’on pourrait facilement qualifier de diabolique. Rauque et profonde, la voix de Doom les fit tous frissonner.

-       Ok STAR, fait-moi un scan de la ville de New York maintenant ! Je veux savoir si Doom ne fait que bluffer ou s’il a vraiment décidé d’attaquer partout ?

Tony vit un petit radar apparaitre dans le hub de son casque. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, des centaines de x rouges apparurent ici et là, à diverses distances de lui.

Central parc était évidemment attaqué, mais Tony remarqua également les rues bondées de Time Square être envahies de robots, ainsi que tout près de la statue de la liberté. Ici et là, sur l’ile et en dehors, des groupuscules de robots s’acharnaient sur les bâtiments et sur les forces de l’ordre qui, démunies face à de tels ennemis, essayaient de défendre du mieux qu’ils le pouvaient la population américaine.

Paniqué, Tony partagea aussitôt le résultat de ses radars et lança partout diverses attaques plus fortes et désespérées les unes comme les autres.

Puis il y eut un grognement qu’il pourrait reconnaître entre tous, et il aurait préféré ne pas l’entendre.

Son regard, fou de panique, tangua d’un côté et de l’autre jusqu’à reconnaitre, près d’un large groupe d’arbres, plusieurs hommes arborant le symbole rouge de Hydra.

À leurs pieds, visiblement inconscient, Bucky gisait dans ce qu’il put facilement reconnaitre comme une marre de sang.

Son cœur ne fit qu’un tour. Dans un acte de désespoir total, il activa ses propulseurs et sauta au centre du groupe d’hommes. Enragé, inconscient de ses gestes, Tony activa automatiquement ses lasers circulaires.

Du sang gicla tandis que les têtes, les bras, les torses, furent coupés en deux. Les dix membres de l’Hydra tombèrent tous au sol en une fraction de secondes, mais aussi en fragments d’hommes.

-       Un homme à terre. Steve, je vais porter Bucky à la tour immédiatement.

-       Bucky ?!

Tony ne répondit pas. Il prit immédiatement son partenaire tombé et s’envola sans perdre une seule seconde. Il parvint à la tour quelques minutes plus tard.

-       STAR transmet ce message à Wanda : Wanda! S’il te plait appelle l’équipe de soin, Bucky a été gravement blessé par quelques membres de l’Hydra. Je vais le porter à l’infirmerie immédiatement.

Il déposa le corps inconscient de son partenaire sur un des lits blancs de l’infirmerie, qui devint aussitôt taché de rouge. D’un bref mouvement, il sortit de son armure pour caresser le visage de l’homme, avant de lui donner un petit baiser.

-       Ça va bien aller, ne t’en fais pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard une équipe complète de médecins et d’infirmières débarqua dans la pièce. Les médecins du SHIELD étant nettement mieux entrainés que ceux d’un hopital normal, ils surent automatiquement comment gérer la situation. Tony recula lentement, entrant dans son armure.

-       Prenez soin de lui docteurs, lança Tony avait de sortir par le même endroit d’où il était arrivé.

Le cœur lourd, toute envie de battre s’étant légèrement envolée, il retourna tout de même sur le terrain et rejoignit Steve en un rien de temps. Il ne sortit pas de l’armure mais, abaissant son casque, il se permit de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Il l’embrassa rapidement avant de remettre son casque.

-       Que se passe-t-il à la fin, Stark ? Dit Bruce en haussant la voix, ce qui était très inhabituel.

-       Des membres de l’Hydra ont neutralisé Bucky.

-       Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-       Morts, en morceaux. Désolé, j’ai sacrifié mon dernier laser circulaire pour tous les tuer.

Tony entendit le râle choqué de Steve. Tony ne pouvait savoir s’il était causé par la mention des membres de l’Hydra ou bien parce qu’il avait utilisé sa dernière recharge pour tuer de sang-froid dix hommes.

-       On ne t’en veut pas Tony, dit aussitôt Steve pour rassurer son partenaire.

-       Ne t’en fais pas Tony, tout va bien aller, lança aussitôt Natasha.

Le génie hocha la tête puis soupira fortement. Il y avait encore tant d’ennemis, et ils parvenaient au bout de leurs forces et de leurs ressources.

-       HEIMDALL! Nous avons besoin de Thor ! Cria Tony au ciel, dans l’espoir que le gardien de Asgard entende ses mots.

-       Tony ? Murmura Clint.

-       Nous avons besoin de Thor, je suis désolé mais nous n’y arriverons pas seuls. New York n’y survivra pas.

Ils continuèrent de se battre jusqu’à leurs dernières forces. Tony, du haut des airs, chercha l’endroit où se cachait misérablement Doom, sans trouver.

Le temps passa et Tony désespéra de voir Thor débarquer.

Jusqu’à ce que, trente minutes après son appel désespéré, le ciel se déchire et le tonnerre gronde. Thor apparut dans un grand cercle brûlé sur le sol de central parc. Fier guerrier, il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à attaquer, Mjolnir réussissant là où ils ne réussissaient pas.

-       Thor, envoie le maximum d’électricité que tu peux sur ces robots! Lança Tony.

L’ase s’exécuta sans perdre de temps. En quelques secondes à peine, une décharge de millions de volt s’abatti sur les robots et ils tombèrent tous comme des mouches, leurs circuits complètement grillés.

-       Il y en a des centaines au travers de la ville, es-tu prêt, Thor, à tous les électrocuter ?

-       Bien sûr mes amis, désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

Tony lui fit un sourire tandis que Thor s’envolait pour chercher, ici et là dans la ville, les groupes de robots. Ce faisant, il trouva également l’emplacement de Doom lorsqu’un groupe de robots apparut soudainement d’une bouche de métro.

-       Monsieur Stark, je dois vous prévenir que monsieur Barnes est maintenant Stable, vous pourrez le voir aussitôt que vous aurez terminé, prévint STAR.

-       Merci.

Steve captura Doom aussitôt qu’ils parvinrent à percer la lourde porte de son bunker. Il fut enfermé dans le jet de Tony, où Natasha et Clint se chargèrent de le ramener au compendium des Avengers. Le SHIELD l’enfermeraient sans doute au Rift.

Désirant aider les policiers et les membres du SHIELD, Thor, Vision et Bruce aidèrent à ramasser les nombreux cadavres de robots. Désolés, Tony et Steve retournèrent sans perdre de temps à la tour pour retrouver leur compagnon blessé.


	5. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le court épilogue qui termine cette seconde partie de la série Négociations. J'espère que vous avez aimé :) 
> 
> Je suis en train d'écrire la partie 3, qui sera beaucoup plus tranquille (pas de combat contre un super vilain, que des émotions et des dilemmes.
> 
> Laissez-moi vos commentaires.
> 
> En attendant, bonne lecture et à la prochaine :)

**Épilogue**

Fort heureusement, Bucky n’eut le droit qu’à deux jours de convalescence après son attaque surprise par quelques membres de l’Hydra. Poignardé à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre et une fois dans le bras, il avait été admis rapidement en chirurgie pour remarquer que ses blessures commençaient déjà à montrer quelques signes de cicatrisation.

À sa sortie, ils passèrent tous les trois la meilleure nuit de toute leur vie[1].

Bien que choquée par les récents évènements, la population de New York n’eut d’autre choix que d’accepter les arguments que Tony énonça en conférence de presse. Hors de leur contrôle, ils [les Avengers] ne pouvaient contrôler les actions néfastes des super villains et bien que Doom soit aujourd’hui enfermé, il était toutefois impossible de prédire les actions des autres vilains.

O o O o O

Une semaine plus tard, en date du quatorze septembre, les Avengers eurent la belle surprise de découvrir, enfin, les doux visages de Billy et Thomas, les jumeaux de Wanda et de la Vision.

Fier, ému aux larmes, la Vision regarda le petit Billy qu’il portait dans ses bras en souriant. Minuscule contre sa poitrine, l’enfant souriait à son tour, serrant dans sa minuscule main le doigt rouge de son père. Dans les bras de sa mère, Thomas commençait à pleurer, la faim se faisant ressentir.

Parents par procurations, les membres de l’équipe demeuraient béats devant de si petites merveilles.

Jusqu’au jour où, un mois après leur naissance, Billy et Thomas[2] manifestent le premier signe de magie lorsque, dans un contexte de jeu et empreint d’une visible colère, Billy tire un cube de bois à l’autre bout de la pièce sans même le toucher, un bref éclat rouge ceignant l’objet en question.

Fascinés par le geste, mais également un peu inquiets par la portée de tels pouvoirs incontrôlés, Wanda et Vision décidèrent de déménager dans une petite maison reculée de la ville, située à environ trente minutes du cœur de New York. Aidés par les Avengers, ils furent soulagés que le déplacement ne déçoive pas leurs collègues.

O o O o O

-       Ah, ce qu’on est bien, soupira de bonheur Tony.

Le soleil, chaud, brillait sur l’horizon en cette belle journée de janvier dans les Bermudes. Étendus sur une serviette de place encore plus grande que la première, Bucky, Tony et Steve maintenaient une distance agréable entre eux, couchés sur le dos en short de plage.

Il faisait chaud, ils avaient une ile pour eux seuls pendant cinq semaines.

Pouvaient-ils rêver de mieux ?

Sans doute pas, songèrent-ils tous silencieusement.

Bucky se leva et marcha jusqu’à la mer pour y entrer brièvement. Ses deux partenaires le suivant des yeux en se léchant les lèvres. Ils demeurèrent toutefois étendus, à paresser doucement. Les deux fermés, Tony fit un petit sourire en rêvassant. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, Bucky était si mignon et à la fois… homme…

Tony sursauta brusquement lorsque Bucky s’étendit à côté de lui et envoya, de ce fait, quelques gouttelettes d’eau sur sa peau chaude et sèche.

-       Buck, c’est froid… gémit-il.

Il entendit le ricanement léger du soldat et un frisson d’horreur passa dans son dos. Il n’eut pas le temps de rien faire que, tel un koala, Bucky s’enroula brusquement autour de son corps. Détrempé d’eau fraiche, Bucky s’assura de mouiller le plus possible son partenaire, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Étendu sur le torse de Tony, il appuya son menton sur sa main, posée contre le cœur de Tony, et lui fit un immense sourire. Ses yeux gris-bleu brillaient d’amour et de bonheur.

Sous le regard attentif de Steve, Bucky redressa légèrement la tête et posa un baiser délicat ses les lèvres de Tony, qui passa sa main sur le dos humide du soldat. Plein de salive, le baiser salé de Bucky le réconforta et diffusa une douce chaleur dans son corps. Ils s’embrassèrent quelques longues secondes avant que Steve ne se joigne à la partie, attirant Bucky à lui. À moitié étendu sur chacun de ses partenaires, le soldat de l’hiver profita égoïstement des caresses offertes tandis que, sur cette plage déserte, ils s’unirent encore et encore.

Ne manquait plus qu’à leur équation, un doux petit pour les unir davantage.

Mais c’était une toute autre histoire.

Et ils étaient aujourd’hui sur une ile déserte tous frais payés, sans l’ombre d’une chance d’être dérangés.

Ils y penseraient, bien plus tard.

**FIN**

 

[1] Je choisis de ne pas décrire la première nuit qu’ils passent ensemble en tant que couple pour la simple raison que je ne trouvais pas nécessaire de vous la partager. N’étant pas particulièrement fan des scènes de porno gratuites dans les fictions, je préfère vous laisser l’imaginer à votre guise :)

 

[2] Je voulais parler de ces supers jumeaux depuis que j’ai commencé à écrire la fiction. Billy est le héros Wiccan, magicien des probabilités et être très puissant qui, plus tard, sortira avec Hulkling. Il fait partie des Young Avengers. Thomas, quant à lui, est Speed, un autre héros dont nous faisant la connaissance dans Young Avengers.


End file.
